TMNT Enamorados
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Al principio eran amigos, muy buenos, pero por celos y envidia de personas ajenas, terminan separándose y "Odiándose", aunque ninguno allá cambiado sus sentimientos que les tuvieron al principio. Después de unos años vuelven a encontrarse pero ¿Volverán a ser amigos? ¿Seguirán teniendo los mismos sentimientos de antes? ¿O se seguirán guardando rencor? LxKa DxA RxOC MxOC. Mas evils.
1. Así empezamos

**TMNT "Enamorados"**

**Capitulo 1 "Así empezamos"**

En la escuela "CNHMHNPTENY" (Colegio Nacional para Humanos, Mutantes, Hechiceros, Ninjas y Personas con Talentos Especiales de Nueva York), no puedes fiarte allí no es fácil de entrar, es súper difícil. Allí hay primaria, secundaria y Universidad. Solo las personas con las siguientes características pueden entrar:

# Debe ser súper inteligente.

# Debes ser mutante.

# Debes de tener algún don que tenga que ver con la magia.

# Debes ser rico.

# Debes ser un ninja de algún clan importante.

# Debes hablar más de 3 dialectos a la perfección.

# Debes ser experto en alguna clase de arte marcial.

# O debes ser súper-archí-recontra-híper-extra-mega bueno las actividades de la escuela.

Nuestra historia comienza con nuestras queridas TMNT

…

Los alumnos de 1ro de Primaria, estaban en clase de Ciencias Naturales, la ultima del día, estaban casi a mitad de año, apenas regresaron de vacaciones de invierno. Y todos estaban platicando, ni pelaban al profesor.

**X: Oigan el profe ni cuenta se da de que no le hacemos caso- **Decía una tortuga del tamaño de un niño de 6 años con una banda roja en la cara, tenía los ojos verde toxico, unos Saiz en la cintura, y fingía estar leyendo un libro de la clase, cuando en realidad estaba leyendo un comic sobre monstruos. Su nombre era Hamato Raphael, pero le decían Rapha. Y era el segundo mayor de sus hermanos y el más impulsivo.

**W: Cállate, o nos ira muy mal- **Decía otra tortuga con una banda azul en la cara, tenía los ojos azul cielo a las 3:30 de la tarde, unas Katanas en el respaldo de la banca, y miraba fijamente un comic autografiado de "Héroes Espaciales" junto a su libro de ciencias. Su nombre era Hamato Leonardo, pero le decían Leo. Y era el mayor de sus hermanos y el más responsable.

**Y: Por que no están prestando atención a la clase, que tal si este año decido no pasarles mis apuntes- **Decía otra tortuga con una banda morada, tenía los ojos color chocolate, un bastón Bo al lado de su banca, y ÉL si prestaba atención a la clase. Su nombre era Hamato Donatello, pero le decían Donnie. Era el segundo más joven de la familia, y el más inteligente.

**Z: No lo harías por qué no serías capaz de traicionar a tus hermanos- **Decía la ultima tortuga de TODA la escuela, tenía una banda naranja, los ojos azul claro, tenía unos nunchakus en su cinturón, y él jugaba con un teléfono. Su nombre era Hamato Miguel Ángel, pero le decían Mikey. Era el más pequeño y el más simpático.

**Donnie: No pero…**

**Rapha: (Sin quitar la vista del "Libro") Entonces de que nos tenemos que preocupar…**

**Donnie: Pero…**

**Leo: Donnie, luego hablamos de esto, Ok.**

**Donnie: (Suspiro) Ok.**

Luego el director apareció, y todo el mundo calló. Hablo con el profesor y luego se volteo a hablar con los alumnos.

**Director: Clase hoy se unirán, unas compañeras nuevas, son algo reservadas. Así que quiero que las traten bien, y si me entero que las están molestando, les irá mal. ¿Entendido?**

**Todos: Hai, señor director.**

Luego el director abrió la puerta y entraron 4 niñas muy bonitas: Eran una rubia con cabello hasta los hombros que traía unas kamas en su cinturón, una pelirroja con coleta alta que traía un abanico de metal en su mano derecha, y dos peli-negras, solo que una los tenía corto y rubio de la parte de atrás y un par de Katanas en la cadera, y la otra lo tenía largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y una espada muy grande en su espalda. Todas tenían una carita adorable.

**Director: (Señalando a la rubia con el cabello hasta los hombros) Ella es Makuru Linda, tiene un excelente promedio en Skatebording y Ninjutsu, espero que aprendan de ella y le traten bien.**

**Todos: Hai, director.**

**Mikey: (Viendo fijamente a Linda) Es una belleza.**

**Rapha: (Sacudiéndole la mano frente a su cara) ¿Mikey?**

**Leo: Pobre, creo que se enamoro.**

**Director: (Señalando a la pelirroja con coleta) Ella es Abril O'Neill, ella es una chica muy lista, tiene un excelente promedio en clases normales y es bastante buena en el Ninjutsu, espero que se comporten con ella.**

**Todos: Hai, director.**

Donnie en cuanto la vio sonreír, salió un fondo de corazón rosa y blanco, se le sale la baba, pone sus ojos en blanco y se le ve como late su corazón.

**Donnie: (Aún en la baba) Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en TODA mi vida.**

**Rapha: ¿Qué no es, la única chica que has visto guapa en tu vida? Porque según tú, las demás parecen hombres.**

**Donnie: Sostengo lo que dije.**

**Director: (Señalando a la chica del pelo corto) Ella es Oroku Karai, es una kunoichi de las mejores, y también en las Katanas es muy buena. Trátenla bien.**

**Todos: Hai, director.**

Y Leo se quedo embobado con ella.

**Rapha: Leo, no me digas que tu también.**

**Leo: (Viendo a Karai todavía) Si claro, lo que digas.**

**Director: (Señalando a la otra pelinegra) Y por ultimo ella es Soro Cristal, es la mejor kunoichi de todas las que hemos tenido, sabe mucho de Skatebording, Ninjutsu, Karate, Artes Marciales y uso de la espada, espero que aprendan un poco de ella.**

**Todos: Hai, director.**

Y (como muchos de ustedes esperaban) Raphael no le quitaba la vista de encima a la niña.

**Leo: ¿Rapha?**

**Rapha: (Sin dejar de ver a la niña) Eh.**

**Donnie: ¿Rapha?**

**Rapha: (Sin hacerle caso) Eh.**

**Director: Bueno niñas. Siéntense atrás de los Hamato.**

**Abril: ¿Quiénes son los Hamato?**

**Niño: Son las ranas que saben kung fu que están en la esquina del salón- **Decía un niño que parecía todo un nerd, tenía el pelo en afro-negro y era medio debilucho.

**Director: Señor Dexter Stickmanch, compórtese.**

**Niño: ES BAXTER STOCKMAN. Y Hai, director.**

**Leo: (Levantándose enojado) NO SOMOS RANAS.**

**Donnie: (Imitándolo) SOMOS TORTUGAS.**

**Mikey: (Haciéndolo lo mismo) Y NO PRACTICAMOS KUNG FU.**

**Rapha: (Copiándolos) ES NINJUTSU, SPOCKBOY IGNORANTE.**

**Baxter: Es STOCKMAN.**

**Director: Silencio.**

Luego los muchachos se sentaron en sus respectivas bancas y mirando con odio a Stockman.

**Director: Bueno niñas los alumnos que acaban de gritar como locos son los Hamato, siéntense atrás de ellos.**

**Niñas: Hai, director.**

Las niñas fueron corriendo con sus cosas y se sentaron atrás de los niños: Karai tras Mikey, Cristal tras Leo, Abril tras Donnie y Linda tras Rapha.

**Director: Bueno sigan con sus clases.**

Luego el profesor volvió a explicar el tema, pero las niñas se pusieron a hacer otras cosas.

**Linda: (Sacando un PSP) Que aburrida es la escuela, quisiera que ya llegue la clase de Skatebording.**

**Karai: (Sacando una revista de Marvel) Me da igual, de todos modos estamos bien, no me sorprendería que tú solo sacaras 10 en Educación Física y Artes.**

**Abril: (Sacando un libro de la clase) Yo estudiare porque mi papá quiere que saque puro 10.**

**Cristal: (Leyendo un comic de zombies) Yo haré lo que quiera, pero ahora no quiero nada de esta tonta clase, se me hace muy aburrida.**

**Karai: Concuerdo contigo.**

Pasaba la clasey a Donnie lo molestaban con lo de que era un cerebrito, que era un consentido sabelotodo, que era un nerd, le arrojaban papeles, y ya se estaba hartando.

**¿?: (Tomándole el hombro) Oye niño genio…**

Donnie se giro enojado e iba a gritarle a la persona que le allá hablado pero luego vio que era Abril y entonces se puso nervioso.

**Abril: Me prestas un lápiz.**

**Donnie: (Nervioso) No…Digo sí…Digo…**

Abril soltó una pequeña risita ya que Donnie se puso rojo…

**Donnie: (Pasándoselo) Toma el lápiz.**

**Abril: Gracias…Ahhhhhhh…**

**Donnie: (Estirando su mano a modo de saludo) Donatello, pero puedes llamarme Donnie.**

**Abril: De acuerdo Donnie.**

Luego la clase siguió normal a excepción de las furtivas miradas que les daban nuestras tortugas a las niñas nuevas…Hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba la salida.

**Profesor: Mañana me traen una explicación breve de como las plantas hacen la fotosíntesis.**

**Todos: Hai, sensei.**

Luego todos salieron de la escuela, nuestras tortugas ninja favoritas fueron a buscar a las niñas, pero ellas ya se iban, Karai iba subiendo a una limosina.

**Karai: (Bajando la ventanilla) Nos vemos mañana chicas.**

**L, C, A: Hasta mañana Karai.**

Luego el carro arranco. Y llego otro un poco más sencillo, pero aun así muy lujoso.

**Linda: Llego mi papá por mí, adiós.**

**A y C: Adiós.**

Luego el auto de Linda se fue.

**Abril: ¿Vienen por ti?**

**Cristal: No, me voy yo sola caminando. (N/a: ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a una niña de primaria irse caminando SOLA a su casa, más si está lejos?)**

**Abril: Yo también. (N/a: Otra) Lástima que vivamos lejos.**

**Cristal: Bueno hasta mañana Abril.**

**Abril: Hasta mañana Cristal.**

Y como Leo supo lo que planeaban Rapha y Donnie, en cuanto ellos dos iban a empezar a correr, Leo les sujeto los antifaces.

**Leo: ¿A dónde creen que van?**

**Donnie: (Tratando de soltarse) Las acompañaremos a casa. Es nuestra oportunidad.**

**Leo: Apenas las conocieron hoy.**

**Rapha: Oye "Don Perfección" Si fuera alguno de nosotros, y apenas nos conocieras ¿Dejarías que fuéramos solos o nos acompañarías?**

**Leo: (Soltándolos) Bueno pero Mikey y yo vamos con ustedes.**

**D y R: Ok.**

Luego Donnie y Leo se fueron con Abril, y Rapha y Mikey se fueron con Cristal.

…Con Donnie, Leo y Abril…

**Donnie: (Parándose junto a ella) Hola Abril.**

**Abril: Hola Donnie.**

**Leo: Oye Abril, ¿Tus padres no vienen por ti?**

**Abril: No. Mi papá está ocupado con un proyecto de su trabajo y mi mamá le ayuda.**

**Donnie: ¿Y te quedas sola en tu casa?**

**Abril: Sí…**

**Leo: Oye nuestra casa está cerca de aquí, ¿Y si vienes con nosotros?**

**Donnie: Sí que buena idea.**

Abril los miro dudosa pero luego sonrió.

**Abril: Claro solo déjenme mandarle un mensaje a mi papá (Empezando a teclear) ¿Cuál es su dirección?**

**Leo: En un edificio de la calle "Buena Vista"…**

**Donnie: Junto al zoológico "Central Park"…**

**Leo: Todo el edificio es de color gris…**

**Donnie: Menos el Pent-house de 7 pisos que tenemos…**

**Leo: Tiene 17 pisos, contando nuestro Pent-house…**

**Donnie: El primer piso del pent-house es de color café y es el recibidor, la sala y comedor…**

**Leo: El segundo piso es de color dorado. Es el cuarto de mis padres, un baño con jacuzzi, un baño normal y el estudio de pintura de mamá…**

**Donnie: El tercer piso es de color verde…Es la zona de entrenamiento, la lavandería, la sala de video juegos, la sala de televisión y el estudio de música.**

**Leo: El cuarto piso es de color azul…Allí esta mi habitación…Un baño…**

**Donnie: Y tú altar a los "Héroes espaciales"…**

**Leo: Te dije que eso era clasificado…**

**Donnie: Ella también puede saberlo…**

**Leo: Cómo sea. El quinto piso es de color rojo…Allí está la habitación de Raphael…Otro baño…Y su GYM privado…Una habitación privada para sus video juegos y comics de monstruos…Y una ENORME pecera para su tortuga mascota Spike, pero parce más bien una de las que hay en zoológicos cuando tienen muchas tortugas.**

**Donnie: El sexto piso es de color purpura…allí están mi habitación…una biblioteca privada…Y otro baño…Y mi propio laboratorio…**

**Leo: Y el último piso es de color naranja, allí es la habitación de Mikey, un baño…una habitación pequeña para sus videojuegos e historietas…**

**Abril: ¿Y en el techo?**

**L y D: Una piscina con techo, es privada para uso exclusivo para la familia y personas que invitemos…**

**Abril: Vaya…**

**Leo: Ya lo enviaste.**

**Abril: Desde que mencionaron la habitación de sus padres…**

**Leo y Donnie: Ok…**

En eso llegan Rapha, Mikey y Cristal.

**Leo: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Rapha: La Invitamos a nuestra casa.**

**Abril: Que bueno.**

**Donnie: Bueno Vamos…**

…Rato después…

Llegaron a un enorme edificio…Y los más notorios eran los 7 pisos de los hermanos.

**Abril: Guau.**

**Cristal: Sí, guau.**

**Mikey: Yo dije lo mismo cuando nos mudamos de Japón aquí.**

**Abril: Vaya.**

**Leo: Bueno entremos…**

…En otro lado…

**¿?: ¿LOS HAMATO?**

**¿?: Sí, ellos están en la misma escuela que yo.**

**¿?: Entiendo, tenemos que estar alerta a cualquier cosa…Mi viejo enemigo regreso a Nueva York…Será mejor terminar con esto…Quedo claro "Pequeña".**

**¿?: Lo que digas… "Padre".**


	2. Amigos

**Hola…Volví…Y con una nueva continuación…En esta veremos lo buen amigos que son los chicos con sus compañeritas…A ver qué les parece…**

**TMNT "Enamorados"**

**Capitulo 2 "Amigos"**

Después de ese fantástico día en casa de los Hamato Cristal y Abril iban seguido, y todos los días ellas dos junto con Karai y Linda iban a comer el almuerzo juntos en la escuela, y siempre jugaban o practicaban con la patineta, incluso llegaban a entrenar…Ese día estaban en el pent-house de los chicos, para ser exactos en el cuarto de televisión…Abril y Leo miraban "Héroes Espaciales"; Donnie revisaba una computadora; Karai, Rapha, Linda y Mikey miraban una película de terror, y Cristal había salido por unas botanas.

**Mickey: (Abrazando un cojín) Cuidado te va a…**-Luego se oyó un grito y una sierra eléctrica, y luego el reflejo de la tele en los niños se puso rojo, y Mickey y Linda se taparon los ojos-**Tarde…**

**Leo: Mickey ¿Quieres callarte? Ya viene lo mejor.**

…**TELEVISIÓN…**

**Capitán Ryan: Señor Kransho ¿Cuál es la situación?**

**Sr. Kransho: ¿Situación? Esta es la situación. VAMOS A ESTALLAR EN DOS SEGUNDOS.**

Pero calló por una bofetada

**Sr. Kransho: Gracias Capitán.**

…**CON LOS NIÑOS…**

**L Y CR: Caballeros tengo un buen y atrevido plan, No hay tiempo para dudas, mis órdenes deben llevarse a cabo sin cuestionarlas.**

**Televisión: Si señor.**

**Rapha: (Sin dejar de ver su película) Sabes que esa serie es estúpida, ¿Verdad?**

**Leo: "Héroes espaciales" es un gran programa. Y el "Capitán Ryan" es un gran héroe, (Alzando el rostro) algún día YO seré como ÉL.**

**Rapha: (Mirándolo de reojo) Bueno, te gusta escucharte a ti mismo, así que vas bien.**

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar llego Cristal con unas cajas de pizza. Le dejo una a Abril y a Leo, una a Donnie, otra a Mikey y a Linda, una para Karai y otra para ella y Raphael.

**Linda: ¿Cómo pueden comer viendo esto?**

**Karai: Cállense ya, viene la mejor parte…**

En ese momento Donnie abrió los ojos como platos y casi avienta la laptop para llegar y ponerle pausa a la película.

**Donnie: Mikey tu no ves más.**

**K, L, C, A, Le, R, M: ¿Por qué?**

**Donnie: Por qué luego nosotros somos los que lo aguantamos en la noche.**

**Le y R: Cierto.**

Luego Donnie le puso unos audífonos a Mikey y este se alzo y se puso a bailar. Linda al ver como su mejor amigo hacía eso decidió ponerse bailar con él, porque ni loca seguía viendo la película.

**Karai: (Viendo la tele) Oigan tontos, dejen de besuquearse y enciendan ese auto.**

**Cristal: Guácala, parece que se la va a comer en lugar de darle un beso.**

**Rapha: El asesino está detrás del auto.**

Leo se acerco a ver la película con ellos, ya que el capitulo había terminado y Abril había ido a ver la computadora con Donnie.

**Leo: Es verdad creo que en lugar de besarla se la está tragando.**

**Cristal: (Comiendo la pizza y acercándose a la pantalla) Ya se dieron cuenta.**

**Rapha: (Emocionado ya acercándose igual) El auto no arranca.**

**K y L: Están fritos.**

Luego se vio una escena aterradora y se escucho un par de gritos muy agudos que casi dejan sordos a toda la cuadra.

**Leo: (Sobándose la cabeza) Abril, Linda, no vuelvan a gritar así casi nos dejan sordos.**

**Abril: Yo no fui y Linda está bailando.**

**Leo: ¿Entonces quién…?**

Pero no terminó de hablar ya que casi se cae por un Mikey completamente asustado se aferro a sus piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello y luego se escucho un golpe seco y era que Donnie se había desmayado.

**Leo: Por eso te dijimos que no lo vieras.**

**Mikey: (Llorando cual bebe sin su biberón) Lo vi sin querer.**

Luego de que Donnie se despertara, todos se burlaran y la película acabara, cada quien acomodo lo que pudo y se fueron en parejas (Leo y Karai, Mikey y Linda, Donnie y Abril, y Rapha con Cristal).

…**LEO Y KARAI…**

Leo había llevado a Karai a su habitación para platicar y jugar unos juegos de mesa, pero hubo un momento en el que Karai dejo de concentrarse así que Leo le pregunto.

**Leo: ¿Sucede algo?**

**Karai: Leo…Tú crees que soy mala.**

**Leo: (Sonriéndole tiernamente) Claro que no, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

**Karai: Es que en mi otra escuela me molestaban porque decían que era muy brusca.**

**Leo: Bueno tal vez tosca…No quiero decir que seas tosca solo eres muy fuerte…No quiero decir que seas brusca solo menos delicada que las otras niñas…No quiero decir que seas marimacho pero…**

Pero cayó al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba muy fuerte…

**Karai: Te quiero amigo…**

**Leo: (Correspondiéndole el abrazó) Yo también te quiero…**

…**CON MIKEY Y LINDA…**

Los dos habían subido hasta la piscina, pero no muy lejos de ellos había una pequeña pista de baile, que era casi la mitad de la terraza, a un par de metros del jacuzzi, piscina olímpica y chapoteadero. En esa pista había una rocola, una mezcladora de discos, unas ENORMES bocinas y una laptop. Mikey simplemente había conectado todo y se había puesto a bailar con su amiga, los dos bailaron de todo un poco, hasta que les salió una bachata entonces Mikey hizo una reverencia y dijo como príncipe…

**Mickey: Me concederías el honor de una pieza.**

**Linda: (Haciendo como princesa) Por supuesto.**

Los dos se pusieron a bailar tan gracialmente que parecían profesionales. En cuanto la música se paró los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos hasta que Linda le dio un pequeño beso en su pecosa mejilla derecha y luego se fue con una sonrisa por su patineta que estaba a un lado de la piscina.

Mickey se quedo paralizado en su lugar con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos a más no poder y luego reacciono y se limpio la mejilla diciendo.

**Mickey: Gérmenes.**

…**CON DONNIE Y ABRIL…**

Los dos estaban en la habitación del más listo de la familia, y estaban jugando su juego favorito "¿Quién sabe más?"

**Donnie: Me toca… Haber ¿Cuál es la fórmula del agua?**

**Abril: (Sonando obvia) H2O…Ahhhhhhh. ¿Cuántos huesos tienen un ser humano?**

**Donnie: (Con aires de grandeza) 206 pero los bebes tienen alrededor de 300 y 350 por que…**

**Abril: (Triste) Donnie…**

**Donnie: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Abril: Tú crees que…mis papás no me quieran.**

**Donnie: ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Tus papás te adoran…**

**Abril: (Derramando una lágrima) entonces porque no quiere estar conmigo nunca.**

**Donnie: (Sonriéndole tiernamente y limpiándole la lágrima) No es que no quieran estar contigo. Solo tienen mucho trabajo.**

**Abril: Y si algo les pasa…**

**Donnie: Juro que siempre estaré allí para ti.**

**Abril: Gracias Donnie.**

Luego ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Donnie solo puso sus ojos en blanco y se desmayo.

**Abril: (Preocupada) Donnie ¿Estás bien?**

**Donnie: (Desde el suelo) Jejeje, si no te preocupes.**

…**CON RAPHA Y CRISTAL…**

Ambos estaban en el GYM de la tortuga, entrenando, y Rapha estaba enseñándole a usar los Saiz.

**Rapha: Bien, ahora gíralos lento, sin miedo. Y no cerca de tu cara.**

Cristal hizo lo que su amigo le dijo y lo hizo bien.

**Rapha: Nada mal ahora solo muévelas un poco más rápido.**

Cristal obedeció iba mejorando…De a poco, pero iba mejorando.

**Rapha: Per feíto, ahora un poco más rápido.**

Ella lo hizo pero algo salió mal y los Saiz salieron volando de sus manos y empezaron a caer Cristal cubrió su cabeza pero afortunadamente Rapha la quito de en medio y los Saiz dieron en el suelo. Rapha estaba cargando a Cristal al estilo princesa.

**Rapha: (Mirándola con un ligero sonrojo) Estas bien.**

**Cristal: Sí. No te preocupes.**

Luego ella lo abrazo y le dijo al oído.

**Cristal: Siempre estaremos juntos ¿No?**

**Rapha: Claro amiga…**-Se abrazaron por un largo rato hasta que- **Bueno sigamos con tu entrenamiento.**

**Cristal: Sí.**

Así los niños continuaron todo el día hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando pasaron por las niñas.

**Karai: Bueno, papá me envió la limusina…Nos vemos mañana.**

**Todos: Hasta mañana Karai.**

Luego Karai se fue y los niños jugaron en la sala de video juegos, pero Donnie estaba con su nuevo invento en su laboratorio. Pero Mickey y Linda entraron al laboratorio y se pusieron a jugar con su invento. Y en una de esas…

¡CRASSSSSSH!

**Donnie: ¡MIKEY! ¡TARDE MESES EN CONSTRUIRLO! ¡SABES LO QUE CUESTA!**

**Mikey: Pero solo estaba jugando…**

**Donnie: Y te dicho mil veces que no juegues aquí.**

**Mikey: Pero Leo, Cristal y Rapha no me prestan los video-juegos…**

**Donnie: No me importa…Estoy muy ocupado para cualquier tontería…**

En eso sienten que alguien le toma el hombro para que le haga caso, pero el ninja de morado no fue muy amistoso….

**DONNIE: (CON MIRADA DE FURIA) ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!**

Pero cayó al ver que era Abril con su invento en las manos…Y al parecer se lo iba a dar.

**Donnie: A-Abril…Yo no…mira…Es que Mikey.**

**Abril: Mi papá llego por mí nos vemos mañana en la escuela.**

Luego Abril se fue, y Donnie no estaba seguro de que se fuera muy contenta.

**Mikey: Perdón Donnie, yo…**

**Donnie: Solo…Vete.**

**Mikey: Sí.**

Mikey se fue muy triste del cuarto de su hermano y bajo al cuarto de juegos hasta que llegaron por Linda.

**Linda: Adiós muchachos me gusto mucho estar aquí.**

**Mikey: Adiós Linda nos veremos luego, Adiós.**

Se quedaron así por horas, hasta que casi a las 10:30 llegaron por Cristal.

**Cristal: Mi hermano llego por mí.**

**Rapha: Nos vemos luego.**

**Cristal: Adiós Rapha.**

Luego sin previo aviso le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla dejando a la tortuga del mismo color de su banda.

**Cristal: Hasta mañana.**

Luego Rapha se quedo allí, como piedra hasta que escucho a alguien decir.

**Mikey: Uhhhhhhhhh, Rapha tiene novia. Rapha tiene novia.**

**Rapha: Cállate.**

**Mikey: Eso es adorable. Eso fue muy romántico.**

**Rapha: Te hare pedazos (Luego tomo un cucharon de madera y lo correteo por toda la casa) Te arrancare el caparazón, voy a acabar contigo.**

Luego solo se escucho a Mikey suplicar por su vida.

…EN OTRO LADO…

¿?: BESASTE A ESA TORTUGA.

¿?: No lo planee, solo paso.

¿?: Supongo que sabes que eso aumentara su confianza en ti, pero no lo vuelvas a besar. ENTENDIDO.

¿?: Sí, padre.

…**.**

**Y TERMINO OIGAN QUIERO SUBIR OTRA HISTORIA DE NUESTRAS TORTUGAS, PERO TENGO DOS OPCIONES, 1.- Una de ellas mezclada con Inuyasha. 2.- Y la otra es de que se encuentran una niña y la adoptan ¿Cuál les gustaría?**

**DEJEN SU Comentario. VALEN MILLLLLLLL**


	3. ¿Adiós Amistad? Parte 1 (Donnie y Abril)

**TMNT "Enamorados"**

**Diálogos**

_**Pensamientos**_

Transcurso de la historia

**Capítulo 3 "Problemas en la amistad. Parte 1 (Donnie y Abril)"**

…Al Día Siguiente…

Donnie estaba nervioso, como vería a Abril si le había gritado sin querer. Mikey seguía pensando en que hacer para evitar los gérmenes que su amiga le transmitía por su beso en la mejilla. Leo pensaba en cómo hacer sentir a su mejor amiga que no era mala, solo incomprendida por su forma de ser. Y Rapha en la travesura que haría con su mejor amiga al profesor y a Dexter Stickman.

Al llegar al colegio, vieron a las niñas esperando por los chicos…Bueno, todas menos Abril…

**Karai: Hola chicos…**

**Leo: (Dándole un abrazo) Hola Karai.**

**Linda: Buenos días…**

**Mikey: (Pasándole un brazo por la espalda) Hola Linda. Buenos días**

**Cristal: ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintada, dormimos juntos, estoy enferma o como porque no me saludan?**

**Rapha: Déjalos, yo estoy contigo**-Dijo la tortuga de antifaz rojo y abrazo a su amiga que hasta la levanto como si fuera peluche.

**Mikey, Linda: Uhhhhhhhhh… (Cantando) Son novios, son novios, se besan, se pasan el chicle, sentados en un árbol, Se tocan sus…**

**Rapha: (Enojado) Mikey…**

**Cristal: (Seño fruncido, brazos cruzados y mirada de miedo) Linda…**

**Lin, M: Oh, ouh. Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

Ambos salieron corriendo, siendo perseguidos por la niña de cabello negro largo y una tortuga de banda roja, ambos muy enojados. Ante esta escena Karai y Leo solo pueden reír. Pero Donnie no sonreía, buscaba por todos lados a Abril, pero no aparecía…

**Karai: ¿Donnie? ¿Estás bien?**

**Donnie: No veo a Abril por ningún lado…**

**Cristal: Dijo que hoy llegaría más tarde**-Dijo llegando con Raphael a un lado, abrazándola por la espalda. Mientras atrás de ellos había una Linda y un Mikey con la ropa desacomoda y con marcas negras en la cara.

**Donnie: (Preocupado) ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?**

**Linda: No solo que su papá está un poco ocupado con un trabajo y no quiere que la distraigan, recuerden que la primera hora tenemos "**_**Skatebording**_**" y a la segunda "Manualidades", y a su padre le parece poco productivo.**

**Mikey: Que mala onda. Eso no es bueno.**

**Karai: Lo sé…Y es lo único de lo que habla mi padre… "**_**No**__**sirven para nada esas clases solo los desconcentran del estudio**_**".**

**Cristal: Que estirados, pero a mi papá le da igual, y mi madrastra solo quiere que me aleje de cosas "**_**No de señoritas**_**" (Haciendo comillas con sus dedos) y dedicarme a comportarme, pero eso es aburrido.**

**Rapha: Que estirada señora.**

**Cristal: ¿Señora? Ella es una bruja…**

**Leo: Bueno, luego hablamos de eso, mejor nos vamos al salón antes de que nos regañen.**

**K, L, R, M, D, C: Ok.**

Luego Mikey y Linda iban platicando de comics, Leo y Karai de que en la clase de Ninjutsu se pusieran en parejas, Rapha y Cristal sobre como callar a Stockman sobre poner horas extra para las clases de Matemáticas, y Donnie solo pensaba en que le diría a Abril para disculparse, ese día seria largoooooooooo.

…2 HORAS DÉSPUES…

Mikey y Linda exentaron en la clase de Skatebording, y Cristal en la de Artes, había hecho una pintura de todos sus amigos, pero no parecía una pintura hecha por una niña de 5 años, esa parecía pintura de profesional, nadie se quedo sin aplaudir…Esa niña era buena, mientras que su mejor amigo apestaba para esa clase, no podía dibujar ni un burro. Y Mikey le hizo broma que el burro se parecía a él. Lo que causo que su hermano temperamental lo correteara toda la clase. Hasta que llegó la clase más odiada por todos, excepto Donnie, Abril y Stockman (**N/A: Y supongo que es la más odiada de nosotros igual**): MATEMÁTICAS.

**Rapha: No soporto esa clase, prefiero saltar de un edificio de 7 pisos de altura.**

**Cristal: Espero que Stickmen se callé la boca con eso del curso de matemáticas que necesita de horas extra.**

**Linda: Yo traje globos de agua.**

**Mikey: Y yo traje los de pintura.**

**Leo: No pienso dejar que Stockton vuelva a hablar sobre el curso…Más les vale dejar el plan sin errores ¿Entendido?**

**L, C, R, M: Sí señor.**

**Karai: Fuerte y claro.**

Luego cuando todos se fueron, Karai le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue saltando feliz a la clase. Leo se quedo allí parado…Hasta que se calló recargado en el piso con un montón de corazones alrededor de su cabeza.

…EN LA CLASE…

Todos esperaban a que el profesor llegara y les diera la clase, en eso una niña pelirroja de ojos azules con un Tessen negro, entro a la clase sentándose junto a Donnie. Este la saludo como todos los días.

**Donnie: (Con un sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa) Buenos días Abril.**

**Abril: (Con una leve sonrisa) Buenos días Donnie.**

**Donnie: (Preocupado) Algún problema.**

**Abril: (Sacando su libreta y seria) No, nada.**

Donnie pensó que ella seguiría enojada con él, por lo que saco un hermoso tulipán rosa, uno de los colores favoritos de Abril.

**Donnie: (Extendiéndoselo) Pensé que anoche te enojaste conmigo, así que te la traje.**

A Abril se le iluminaron los ojos, y dio una enorme sonrisa, parecía que a Donnie le devolvían el alma al cuerpo.

**Abril: (Tomándola) Muchas gracias Donnie, no te hubieras molestado.**

**Donnie: No fue ninguna molestia, al contrario, fue todo un placer.**

Luego Abril le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dejando a Donnie con los ojos de corazón, pero luego Abril abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se tapo la boca con las manos. Luego solo volteo la mirada tomando nota a lo que el profesor, que apenas había entrado, empezaba a anotar en el pizarrón.

**Abril: (Escribiendo) Lo siento.**

**Donnie: (Extrañado) ¿Eh?**

**Abril: (Sin verlo) Lamento haberte besado, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo.**

Donnie se extraño ante esto, pero decidió no decir nada y prestar atención a la clase, o al menos intentarlo.

**Profesor: Señor Donatello ¿Podría pasar a resolver la ecuación?**

Le dijo a Donnie, que ni siquiera había copiado el ejercicio, pero de mala gana se levanto, la contesto y volvió a sentarse, y la respuesta, como siempre, estaba bien.

**Karai: ¿Qué le pasa a Donnie?**

**Leo: No lo sé, desde anoche se la pasa en la luna.**

**Karai: Pobrecito.**

**Leo: Sí.**

Paso el rato, nadie hablaba, y por alguna razón, nadie molestaba a Donnie, eso sí que era extraño.

**Profesor: Bien niños, eso es todo por hoy, algún comentario.**

Justo cuando a Stockman iba a hablar sobre el curso de matemáticas, pero le cayó cerca un globo de agua, él volteo y vio a la tortuga de bandana naranja y la niña rubia, cada uno con un globo en la mano, con una mirada de "_Abres la boca y te ira mal_" así que el niño se cayó y espero a que la clase terminara. Cuando sonó el timbre todos suspiraron de alivio, Stockman no hablo del bendito curso extra de matemáticas.

**Donnie: ¿Segura que estas bien? Podemos ir…**

**Abril: Donnie, ya te dije que estoy bien…**

Llego la hora del recreo y las tortugas se adelantaron a ordenar unas 2 pizzas, las niñas fueron a buscar lugares para sentarse y platicar (o entrenar) con sus amigos. Cuando los muchachos llegaron con las pizzas cada quien hablaba de sus cosas; Rapha y Cristal hablaban de la próxima pelea de box que habría en la ciudad y ambos tenían planeado asistir, Mikey y Linda hablaban sobre salir al árcade de videojuegos, para estrenar el juego que recién había llegado "_Heroe´s Duty_" (**N/A: Perdón pero fue el único juego que se me ocurrió y estaba viéndola con mi prima de 6 años**); Leo y Karai se pusieron a entrenar con las Katanas; en cambio Donnie y Abril no se dirigían la palabra, Abril se notaba nerviosa y Donnie un poco incomodo. Así que Donnie la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lugar un poco apartado al de los demás, pero al mismo tiempo impedía a los mirones meterse, ya que estaba algo oculto. Allí hablarían sin interrupciones.

**Donnie: Muy bien aquí podemos hablar sin interrupciones, así que dime ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Abril: (De brazos cruzados sin verlo) Nada.**

**Donnie: Mira, si es porque te grite ayer…**

**Abril: No es eso Donnie…Pero no te lo puedo decir.**

**Donnie: Somos mejores amigos, llevamos juntos medio año, nos contamos todo (Tomándola de los hombros) Por favor, Abril.**

Abril lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos cafés que tanto amaba, eran todo lo que necesitaba para olvidar lo que su padre le dijo…Pero sabía que tenía razón, su padre lo prohibió, por eso no lo podía besar, nunca más, no lo debía hacer, así que ella lo abrazo y empezó a llorar. Donnie correspondió el abrazo y la apapacho. Sabía lo sensible que podría llegar a ser su amiga, luego ella se separo y le dijo…

**Abril: (Llorando) Perdóname Donnie.**

Y antes de siquiera preguntar Abril dejo un pequeño pico en sus labios, no creía lo que pasaba, simplemente no lo creía posible. Y antes de lo previsto ella se separo y salió corriendo y llorando. Donnie no supo porque, pero sabía que se sentía culpable, no estaba seguro de que era exactamente, pero no lo haría llorar.

**Donnie: (Corriendo tras ella) ¡ABRIL!**

Cuando Donnie salió corriendo tras Abril, quien estaba llorando, sus hermanos los miraban extrañados, las niñas fueron a consolar a Abril, lloraba como si estuviera en un velorio; Karai pensó en ese momento que Donnie era el culpable, se separo de sus amigas para mirar, con ojos de muerte, al que consideraba el causante de que una de sus mejores amigas estuviera llorando, nadie se mete con un Oroku y sale vivo.

**Karai: ¿Qué le hiciste?**

**Donnie: No lo sé. Yo no hice nada.**

**Karai: Entonces ¿Por qué esta llorando?**

**Donnie: No sé siempre ha sido muy sensible, no sé porque llore, pero tampoco creo que sea por culpa mía…**

**Karai: Pues Leo me dijo que ayer le gritaste muy feo, y yo creo que…**

**Abril: ¡BASTA!**

Todo el mundo guardo silencio al escuchar a la llorosa niña.

**Abril: Donnie no tiene la culpa.**

**Cristal: ¿Quieres algo?**

**Abril: (Abrazándola y llorando) Quiero ir a mi casa. Quiero a mi papá. Quiero a mi mamá.**

**Linda: Ven te llevare a la dirección y podrás llamar a tu casa.**

Los niños solo miraron como Linda se llevaba a Abril con la maestra más cercana para llamar a los padres de Abril, Leo estaba observando a su hermano que luchaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

**Karai: Espero, por tu bien, que enserio no le hayas hecho nada.**

Luego de eso ella y Cristal se sentaron con sus respectivos mejores amigos, mientras Mikey fue donde Donnie para saber que le pasaba.

**Mikey: ¿Qué paso?**

**Donnie: (Soltando un par de lágrimas) Creo que ya no me quiere.**

Luego salió corriendo y se perdió en los jardines del colegio.

…UNA HORA DESPUÉS…

Abril llevaba su pequeña mochila colgando de su hombro, en dirección a la salida, su padre lo esperaba fuera de un auto Mercedes Ben; tenía los brazos cruzados mirando en dirección donde venía su hija. Donnie, quien no había entrado a clases, los miraba desde la azotea de la escuela y miro como Abril llegaba donde su padre, pero no lograba oír lo que decían desde esa distancia y altura, decidió observarlos un poco más.

**Kirby O'Neill: Hiciste lo que te pedí.**

**Abril: (Expresión triste y bajando la mirada) Sí, padre.**

**Kirby: (Agachándose y serio) Abril, entiende que esto es por el bien de…**

**Abril: (Mirándolo enojada) ¡NO ME HABLES PAPÁ! ¡POR TU CULPA PERDÍ A MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡ERES MALO! ¡MUY MALO! ¡YA NO TE QUIERO!**

El padre de Abril le cayó como balde de agua helada, solo quería protegerla, pero ahora ella le dijo que por su culpa, ya no tenía nada que lo quisiera.

**Kirby: Abril…**

**Abril: Vámonos. Pero ni creas que llegando a casa hablare contigo ni con mamá.**

Luego se fueron en el auto en silencio. Donnie vio partir el auto y derramo una solitaria lagrima. Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, era Leo.

**Donnie: (Abrazándolo y llorando) Leo.**

**Leo: Se que no hiciste nada malo, pero tampoco quiere decir que no tengas algo que ver.**

**Donnie: Con esto no me siento mejor.**

**Leo: Mira en una semana es nuestro "Día de la mutación". Alias: "Nuestro cumpleaños" Porque no la invitas y así te arreglas con ella.**

**Donnie: Pero no creo que ella quiera verme, viste como me miraba (Tratando de controlar las lágrimas) No quiero que ella me deje de querer Leo. Ella me gusto desde el instante que la vi. No quiero perderla Leo, no quiero.**

**Leo: Lo sé, pero solo así podremos saber que le paso. Y no creo que sea lo mejor estar deprimido mientras ella se va.**

**Donnie: **_**Ya lo sé Leo, pero la quiero mucho. No sé qué hare si ella me deja de querer. **_**Sí, lo sé.**

**Leo: Debemos regresar las clases no tardan en empezar.**

**Donnie: Me quedare un rato más.**

**Leo: Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.**

Donnie falto lo que quedaba de clases no le veía sentido a ir a la escuela, no sin su amiga. A la salida hizo acto de aparición pero nadie le dijo nada.

**Linda: Iré a casa de Abril, haber como sigue. Nos vemos mañana.**

**Mikey: Adiós Linda.**

Ella volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla y salió disparada en dirección al auto de su papá.

**Mikey: Guácala, se me pegaran los gérmenes.**

Cristal solo río y se puso junto a Karai.

**Cristal: Karai y yo nos vamos juntas hoy. Nos vemos mañana.**

**L y R: Hasta mañana.**

Cada una se despidió tímidamente con un beso en la mejilla de sus respectivos mejores amigos. Luego voltearon a ver a Donnie. Cristal le sonrió.

**Cristal: Ella está bien, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.**

**Karai: Sí adiós, flacucho.**

Luego subieron ambas a la lujosa limusina negra que había llegado. Los niños solo fueron caminando hasta su casa.

…EN OTRO LUGAR, RATO DÉSPUES…

**¿? 1: ESTO ES EL COLMO, PRIMERO LE PROHIBO A MI HIJA BESAR ESA COSA, y aparte de que no me hace** **caso SU AMIGA HACE LO MISMO.**

**¿? 2: Padre…**

**¿? 3: Señor era necesario. Además hubiera visto como se puso el de bandana morada, destrozado por qué cree que la boba de Abril ya no lo quiere.**

**¿? 1: Más les vale seguir el plan, o les ira peor que mal, y NO MÁS BESOS ¿Entendido?**

**¿? 1 y 2: Sí padre/señor.**

**¿?1: Bien.**


	4. ¿Adios Amistad? Parte 2 (LXK RXC)

**TMNT "Enamorados"**

**NOTA: Algunos me van a odiar, y otros me van a odiar más.**

**Capitulo 4 "Problemas en la amistad. Parte 2 (Leo y Karai; Rapha y Cristal)"**

…Al día siguiente…

Abril llego temprano ese día, pero se dio cuenta que Donnie también, así que se fue a esconder, no quería verlo, le dolía.

Donnie en cambio, estaba seguro de que Abril tenía algún problema y quería ayudarla, no quería verla triste, pero ella lo estaba evitando.

Las niñas trataban de convencer a Abril de hablar con Donnie, o al menos Cristal y Linda, porque Karai no quería que Donnie estuviera a más de 100m de distancia de su amiga, Abril no volvería llorar por un niño, menos por Donnie.

Por desgracia eso no le agradaba del todo a Leo, él sabía que Karai solo quería proteger a Abril, pero no era para que estuviera amenazando a Donnie. Las tortugas trataban de convencer a Donnie de que dejaran que se le declarara, para que lo perdonara.

**Mikey: Vamos Donnie, si le dices que te gusta, ella te dará un beso aceptara ser tu novia, y luego se casaran y tendrán muchas tortuguitas bebe (Tomando su barbilla con sus dedos) Aunque no esperen que salgan bonitos.**

**Rapha: Más porque se parecen a ti (Acariciando su cabeza de forma coqueta) A menos que se parezcan a su apuesto tío Rapha.**

**Leo: Chicos 3 cosas (Numerando con sus deditos). Primero: Donnie ya recibió un beso de Abril y ni son novios, ni se van a casar. Segundo: No se pueden parecer a ti Rapha porque son de Donnie (Rascándose la cabeza con un dedito) Aunque ojala el cielo hagan que se parezcan a su madre. Les haría un gran favor.**

**Donnie: (Ofendido) Oye.**

**Leo: Y Tercero: (Bajando los brazos y estirando la cabeza) DEJEN DE VER LA NOVELA DE LAS 10 QUE PONEN MAMÁ Y PAPÁ.**

Las 3 tortugas que escucharon al de azul se asustaron, sus padres tenían la mala costumbre de quedarse a ver novelas casi todo el día, después de llegar del trabajo. Y la única novela que a ellos les llamaba la atención era la que pasaba a las 10 de la noche… (**N/a: Ustedes invéntense una, yo de esas cosas no se**) y su hermano mayor siempre los regañaba por ver eso, pero a él también le gustaba ver esa novela.

**Mikey: Esta bien.**

**Rapha: No prometo nada.**

**Donnie: Ya que.**

**Leo: Bueno, quiero que olviden eso de que Donnie y Abril tendrán un bebe, y cosas así.**

**M y R: Sí, intrépido.**

**Leo: ¡Y no me digan ASÍ!**

**D, M, R: Pero te queda.**

Los 4 se callaron al ver que Karai, Linda y Cristal se acercaban, y notaron que Abril no se veía por ningún lado.

**C, K, Li: Hola chicos.**

**M, D, R, L: Hola chicas.**

**Donnie: ¿Y Abril?**

**Cristal: Perdón Donnie, pero ella nos dijo que no les dijéramos.**

**Linda: Aun esta triste.**

**Donnie: Por favor, chicas.**

**Karai: ¿Y para que te decimos sí solo la vas a lastimar? (Pone los brazos en jarras) Además ella solo ha estado aguantado las lagrimas desde que te vio.**

**Leo: Ya Karai, entiendo que Abril quiera estar sola por lo de ayer, pero no tiene que ser necesariamente la culpa de Donnie.**

**Cristal: Rapha ¿Me acompañaras por la pizza?**

**Rapha: (Sonriendo) Seguro.**

**Mikey: Linda ¿Jugamos escondidas?**

**Linda: Claro ¿Vienes Donnie?**

**Donnie: (Triste) Ya que.**

Los 5 se retiraron dejando a "_La_ _parejita_", como les decían, pero ninguno sabía que decirse. Paso un rato hasta que decidió romper el hielo.

**Karai: ¿Quieres entrenar?**

**Leo: Claro.**

Los 2 tomaron sus respectivas Katanas y empezaron con el calentamiento. Luego empezaron los ataques. Ambos eran el dúo perfecto, lo que a unos le faltaba en personalidad, el otro lo tenía poco de eso, se complementaban.

Luego de un rato sonó la campana, dando a entender que acabo el recreo, Donnie seguía triste, Mikey y Linda platicaban de videojuegos, Rapha prefería hablar de una película de terror con Cristal, y Leo trataba de hacer reír a Karai, pero la niña no se dejaba.

Al final del día Donnie vio a Abril, y corrió a hablar con ella, pero ella en cuanto lo vio, se paralizo, luego escucho el claxon del coche de su papá, y ella corrió hacia el vehículo, subiéndose a la parte inferior, dejando a la tortuga de morado triste. Cristal y Karai iban al cine con Rapha y Leo, Mikey y Linda irían al árcade y Donnie cuidaría a los últimos 2.

…**EN EL CINE…**

Rapha y Leo apoyaban a una película de terror y las chicas una de acción. A Cristal le gustaban las de terror pero no las que tuvieran que ver con el mar, los chicos querían ver "Piraña". A Karai le daba igual, no le daba miedo nada, pero al defender a su amiga prefirió una de acción también.

**Rapha: Vamos no seas cobarde.**

**Leo: Karai…**

**Cristal: No me gusta, no quiero.**

**Karai: Perdón Leo, pero si Cristal dice que no, entonces no.**

Siguieron discutiendo, veían tan lindos que incluso la gente se empezaba a juntar alrededor de ellos a ver la adorable pelea. Incluso unos cuantos se pusieron a apostar, a ver quien ganaba.

**Leo: Vamos Karai.**

**Rapha: Anda Cristy, por fa.**

**Cristal: No quiero.**

**Karai: Por favor chicos, hoy es el estreno.**

Los chicos no cedían, entonces, atacaron con su arma secreta. "Carita de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia". El punto débil, el lado flaco, el talón de Aquiles de Leonardo. Karai se sentía tonta de hacer algo tan infantil, ya que del grupo ella "era" la más madura, pero este era el momento que debía sacar sus "encantos de mujer", ambas se veían TAN tiernas que incluso los que les rodeaban hablaban de que si se los pedían, no les negarían nada, si ellas le ponían esa carita.

**Leo: No.**

Las niñas solo se apreciaban más adorables.

**Leo: NO.**

De verdad parecían a punto de llorar.

**Leo: (Nervioso) ¡DEJEN DE PONER ESA CARA!**

Leo flaqueaba, podía sentirlo; Rapha, las niñas y los que estaban alrededor como espectadores, sospechaban que no duraría mucho.

**Leo: NO ES UN…**

Karai no podía sentir más vergüenza, asiendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rositas, pero eso solo la hizo verla más adorable, saber el punto débil de su mejor amigo, realmente, ameritaba un premio.

**Leo: (Volteando la vista) Ya déjenme, por favor.**

Rapha estaba alterado, su hermano rogando…Adiós a su película de terror. Leo volvió a mirara a las niñas, para ver si habían desistido pero ellas empezaron a vibrar el labio inferior y hacer sonidos de cachorro, eso, se acabo, perdieron los que apostaron a que ganarían las tortugas.

**Leo: ESTA BIEN, VEREMOS LA QUE QUIERAN PERO DEJEN DE VERME ASÍ.**

Cristal soltó un sonoro "Síííííííí", y se levanto a saltar de la emoción, mientras Karai suspiro de alivio y se cubrió la cara de la pena; Rapha soltó un "Ahhh", eso era malo, ¿Por qué siempre cedía a la carita de "Perrito abandonado"? Lo que lo enojo realmente fue cuando su mejor amiga abrazo a Leo por el cuello y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla todos los presentes hicieron el típico "Auuhhhhhh", a Karai no la molesto, fue la emoción, y ¿Por qué molestarse? Leo era su amigo, y Cristal, bueno, era Cristal, a ella no le gustaba Leo ¿No? ¿O sí?

**Cristal: (Empujando a Karai y a Rapha y tomando a Leo de la mano) Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, ya empieza, ya empieza.**

Rapha se detuvo de golpe en ese instante; Karai, Leo y Cristal estaban con una cara de duda ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Lo que puso de peor humor al de bandana roja, fue que su hermano y la chica de ojos azules no se habían soltado la mano, y la chica de ojos azules no se habían soltado la mano, y la chica de ojos miel no parecía importarle. Pero a él sí. Así que tomo a Cristal de la mano bruscamente y la separo de Leo.

**Rapha: (Enojado) Nosotros vamos por los refrescos y las palomitas. Ustedes vallan por los boletos.**

Y sin esperar a que contestaran, jalo a su mejor amiga al puesto de dulces; Leo y Karai se miraron a los ojos y luego se encogieron de hombros, y caminaron a la taquilla.

Rapha seguía tomando bruscamente a su amiga de la mano, y con mirada de furia, prácticamente la llevaba a rastras, y a ella le empezaba a doler su mano y su amigo daba miedo, pero aun así…No porque ella quedara callada salvaría su brazo.

**Cristal: (Asustada) R-Rapha…**

**Rapha: (Parando y viéndola con ojos en llamas) ¿QUÉ?**

**Cristal: (Temblando) M-me devuelves mi mano.**

Rapha en ese momento se dio cuenta que la estaba lastimando; su padre alguna vez le dijo "Una mujer es delicada, aunque actué con rudeza, y más delicada si es una niña"; ahora lo entendía, él no la podía tratar así, era su amiga, por ello debía ser cuidadoso con ella, no solo actuar como si estuviera con otro niño, era frustrante tener que se paciente y cuidadoso con ella, pero valía la pena si ella no estaba con sentimientos negativos.

**Rapha: (Sobándole la mano) Perdón.**

**Cristal: (Sonriendo) No importa, solo no te enojes.**

Ahora iban de la mano a la dulcería del cine, hablaban de la pelea de box que hubo el día anterior, y la que habría en la próxima semana, estaban formados para los dulces cuando llego un niño rubio, parecía de la misma edad de Rapha, tenía los ojos verdes y traía una ropa blanca, tipo niño rico.

**Rapha: (Mirando el mostrador) Yo quiero con picante y una Coca-Cola.**

**Cristal: (Mirando a Rapha) Yo quiero con caramelo, que tal compramos unas chicas de caramelo para mí y unas medianas de chile.**

**Rapha: ¿Y Leo y Karai?**

**Niño: Ja, el fenómeno no puedo comprar más.**

**Rapha: (Volteándose) ¿Qué quieres Alex?**

**Alex: (Mirando a Cristal) Oye bonita ¿Qué haces con ese adefesio? Ven, conmigo te lo pasas mejor.**

**Rapha: (Mirándolo con furia) No le hables basura.**

**Cristal: Tranquilo Rapha, vamos compremos 2 de mantequilla y 2 de caramelo.**

**Rapha: (Sonriéndole) De acuerdo.**

Alex seguía molestando a Rapha, pero su amiga lo lograba calmar, y eso molestaba a Alex.

**Alex: Ya veraz, mi padre se enterara de esto.**

Entonces se fue hacía una pareja joven pero con aires de presumidos y ricachones.

**Cristal: Que llorón**

**Rapha: Esta celoso de que soy más rico que él y no le hablo o lo invito a mis fiestas, y que tengo amigos como tú.**

**Cristal: Jajaja, que infantil.**

**Rapha: Ya lo sé, pero eso no me preocupa.**

**Cristal: Vamos ya va a empezar.**

Les entregaron sus palomitas, un par de Cocas, y un par de refrescos de manzana. Las de mantequilla eran para Rapha y Karai; y las de caramelo para Leo y Cristal. Las Cocas eran para Rapha y para Cristal y los de manzana para Leo y Karai.

Se fueron a ver la película de "_El sorpréndete hombre araña 2_", pero ni con eso a Rapha se le quito el enojo. Se quedo con ganas de golpear a alguien, y ese alguien era: Alex.

…**MÁS TARDE…**

Al terminar la película, Karai sugirió ir por unos helados ytodos aceptaron; Rapha aún seguía molesto por lo del cine, y en ese lapso no había dejando de tomar la mano de su amiga y todos decían que se veían tiernas, incluso que decían que hacían una linda pareja, a la tortuga no le hacían gracia, pero prefirió que pensaran que él era su dueño, a que cualquier idiota, como Ale, quisiera llamar la atención de su amigo.

Con Leo pasaba algo no muy distinto, muchos niños de su edad, o incluso mayores, se interesaban en la pequeña niña; eso lo hacía mirarlos con ojos fríos y amenazantes, o abrazarla por lo hombros, como en ese momento, algo que era característico en los Hamato era que eran MUY celosos, y tanto Leo como Rapha eran los claros ejemplos de dicha características.

Leo y Karai fueron por los helados y Rapha con Cristal fueron a unos columpios que había en un parque justo frente a la heladería.

…**RAPHA Y CRISTAL…**

Ya casi no había nadie en el parque, ya que casi era de noche, y solo ellos dos estaban en las sillas de los columpios. Después de un rato Cristal se columpiaba lentamente, y Rapha lo hacía rápido, quería olvidar el mal rato con Alex, pero era simplemente imposible, y su amiga tan tranquila, lo fastidiaba que ella se portara así, si siempre se portaban igual, a veces terminaban las frases del otro, e incluso decían un par de palabras a la vez, podía decirse que podían leerse el pensamiento, pero aunque su actitud fuera la misma, ella era más alegre y siempre olvidaba los problemas más rápido, y ella luego se enojaba bastante cuando otras niñas le hablaban, entonces si era ella así, ¿Por qué no le decía que Alex le molesto? ¿Acaso no sentía lo mismo por él? Antes de pensar en algo más, su amiga hablo.

**Cristal: Eres un posesivo.**

En eso, de golpe Rapha freno el columpio y la miro con una mezcla de confusión y enojo ¿ÉL un posesivo?

**Rapha: ¿Un posesivo?**

**Cristal: Sí, no dejabas de mi mano en paz desde el cine, y tampoco dejabas de mirar feo a los niños que me miraban.**

**Rapha: Solo quiero protegerte.**

**Cristal: No siempre estarás espantándome a los chicos. Algún día tendré un novio y me casare.**

**Rapha: ¿Novio? ¿Ca-casarte?**

**Cristal: Sí. La mujer de mi padre dijo que yo tengo que casarme y tener muchos hijos, y que ya no es tiempo de ser agresiva o nadie se casara conmigo.**

**Rapha: No es verdad, tú aun no estarás con novios. Nadie puede ser tú novio, no se lo merece.**

**Cristal: Lo mismo me dijo mi papá, pero yo sé que no siempre será así, además…**

**Rapha: No (Se pará del columpio y ella hace lo mismo) Tú no te casas y punto.**

**Cristal: Pero Rapha…**

**Rapha: No, yo decidiré quien te merece y quién no. Hasta entonces…**

No siguió porque se puso rojito y entonces dijo lo último con los brazos cruzados.

**Rapha: Hasta que no encuentre a alguien te merezca yo… yo… yo seré tú novio, y si no encuentro a alguien que te merezca yo…yo me casare contigo ¿De acuerdo?**

Ya los soltó, no había marcha atrás, esperaba alguna reacción de parte de la chica, y cuando menos se o espero, ella lo abrazo, y le dio un besito en la mejilla, a su ahora "_Novio_" le temblaban las rodillas y su cara se puso más roja que un tomate maduro.

**Cristal: Pero prométeme que no me dejaras con cualquiera.**

**Rapha: Te lo prometo, princesa.**

Entonces, para sellar su nuevo "_Romance_" la pequeña le dio un besito en sus verdes labios, lo que lo dejo como piedra. Y luego, sus piernas no lo sostuvieron más y…se cayó al piso.

**Cristal: Rapha ¿Estás bien?**

**Rapha: (Levantándose) Sí estoy bien.**

Luego se tomaron la mano. Ambos subieron a los columpios nuevamente, y en ese momento llegaron Leo y Karai.

**Leo: Hola.**

**Karai: ¿Paso algo?**

Los dos se miraron y luego se sonrieron.

**R y C: Nada nuevo.**

Luego los 4 se acabaron el helado y empezaron a hacer bromas, después de un rato, Leo llevo a Karai a su casa, y Rapha llevo a su novia.

…**LEO Y KARAI…**

Ambos estaban cerca de la casa de la niña, y los dos iban pensando en que harían al día siguiente. En eso Karai le hablo.

**Karai: Oye Leo ¿Puedo quedarme un día a dormir a tú casa con las chicas?**

**Leo: ¿Por qué?**

**Karai: Haríamos una piyamada.**

**Leo: Pues…Creo que sí, solo hablar con mi padre.**

**Karai: Gracias Leo.**

En ese momento llegaron a una ENORME casa, y allí tocaron el timbre.

**Karai: Bueno Leo, ya llegamos.**

**Leo: Sí lo sé.**

**Karai: Bueno, hasta mañana.**

**Leo: Hasta mañana.**

Karai le dio un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento un hombre de aspecto tenebroso y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho abrió la puerta. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos, más Leo.

**Karai: H-hola papá.**

**Leo: Bu-Buenas noches señor.**

El hombre solo le indico a Karai que entrara.

**Karai: Sí. (Volteando a su amigo) Hasta mañana Leo.**

**Leo: Adiós Karai.**

En cuanto entro, dejo solos a Leo y al señor.

**Leo: Señor Sakí…**

**SS: No eres el niño de 6 brazos, que va en la escuela de Karai, ¿Verdad?**

**Leo: (Sudando frió) No, señor solo, tengo 2.**

**SS: Pues guárdatelos bien.**

Entonces el hombre entro y al cerrarse la puerta Leo suspiro de alivio.

**Leo: Pensé que ya no me sostendrían las piernas.**

Entonces se fue a su casa. Mientras con Karai…

**Karai: ¿Qué pasa papá?**

**SS: Tenemos que hablar.**

…**Al día siguiente…**

Las tortugas iban muy contentas, y Rapha iba con una bonita rosa roja y su cara tenía una gran sonrisa. Leo también llevaba una, pero era blanca.

**Donnie: ¿Y esas rosas?**

**L y R: Es para Karai/Cristal.**

**Mikey: No querrán decir sus NOVIAS.**

**Rapha: No te golpeo solo porque si no se seca la rosa.**

Con eso todos se sorprendieron. ¿Rapha no quería golpear a Mikey? Eso era raro. En ese momento visualizaron a Karai y a Cristal en la entrada junto con Abril, Linda no se veía por ninguna parte, las tres niñas tenían caras tristes. A Donnie se le paro el corazón al ver la oportunidad de hablar con Abril, pero se contuvo al ver su mirada de tristeza. Cuando estuvieron junto a ellas el primero en hablar fue Mikey.

**Mikey: ¿Dónde está Linda?**

**Abril: Se enfermo, y no vendrá hoy.**

**Leo: ¿Qué tienen?**

**Rapha: Parecen tristes.**

**Donnie: ¿Qué pasa chicas?**

Las 3 se miraron con tristeza y luego las 3 soltaron unas lagrimas y entonces hablaron.

**K, A, C: Chicos…**

**Karai: Me regreso a Tokio.**

**Abril: Me mudo a Inglaterra.**

**Cristal: Nos cambiamos a Grecia.**

Y eso a los 4 les cayó como una cubeta de agua helada.

**Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, abucheos, jitomatazos, jalones de oreja.**

**No me odien, esto es parte importante de la trama. Siguiente historia que subo "TMNT e Inuyasha", los que no la hayan leído, se encuentra en Fanfiction en la parte "Teenage Mutan Ninja Turles". No olviden comentar, aunque me regañen.**


	5. Reconciliación momentánea

**TMNT "Enamorados"**

**Capítulo 5 "Reconciliación momentánea"**

**Nota: Les quiero dar un toque de emoción antes de que venga lo feo, así que disfrútenlo.**

…**3 Días después…**

Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Abril, desde ese día no hablaba con nadie, ni con sus amigas, se sentía, sumamente triste. Karai se volvió más agresiva y más malhumorada, ya ni siquiera hablaba con Leo. Cristal no era un cuento muy distinto, su "_Novio_" trataba de animarla, pero ya casi no le hablaba y todo el tiempo trataba de aguantar las incontrolables lágrimas que quería soltar, así que trataba de evitarlo para que no la viera, estaban mal.

Decir que los muchachos no estaban igual que ellas, sería la peor mentira nunca dicha, y decir que no lo demostraban también. Leo se mostraba distante, le hacía falta su amiga, sin ella todo era aburrido, incluso se dio cuenta de que si la veía lejos de él aun estando en la escuela, no creería durar sin ella cuando se fuera a Japón. Donnie sentía que se desmoronaba, su "Dulce Princesa" ahora sí que estaba para cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos, estaba deshecha y el sentía algo bien, con verla, pero si no la vía más, porque se iba a otro país, sabía que sentía que no podría vivir sin ella. Rapha por su parte, sentía la necesidad de estar con su "_Novia_", todo el tiempo, a pesar de que ella lo ignorara, y esperaba que ese problema acabara, no soportaba ver así a SU Cristal, no podía verla así.

Mikey en cambio, esperaba ver a Linda pronto ya que en esos 3 días, se le había reportado como enferma, y nadie sabía de ella, ni sus amigas. Y Mikey trato de ir a su casa un par de veces, pero siempre algún Guarura le decía que ella no podía recibir a nadie, y lo corrían, esperaba ver pronto a la rubia o enserio, enserio se iba a volver como sus hermanos y eso no sería bonito.

Ese día las niñas estaban en el patio delantero cuando un Ferrari, se estaciono en la entrada y de allí salió una sonriente niña de pelo dorado lacio y ojos azul mar, con una linda sonrisa, y una patineta. En eso se acerco a las niñas que estaban cabizbajas, y muy tristes.

**Linda: Hola chicas.**

**A, C, K: (Tristes) Hola Linda (Asombradas) ¿Linda?**

En cuanto comprobaron que era la rubia, las 3 se lanzaron sobre ella y le empezaron a bombardear de preguntas y otras cosas, la pobre rubia trataba de que sus amigas no la mataran aplastada. Lo que no le gusto fue saber que sus amigas se iban a mudar, eso significaba que tal vez nunca las volvería ver, y eso no le gustaba nada de nada.

**Abril: Ahora estoy más triste que antes.**

**Cristal: Ya no puedo estar con Rapha, papá dijo que no debo abrir mi corazón.**

**Karai: Eso es tonto, pero es tú papá, debes hacerle caso.**

**Cristal: Lo sé.**

**Linda: Bueno, tal vez pueda seguir viéndolas.**

**K, C, A: ¿Cómo?**

**Linda: Mi mamá es actriz y papá es empresario si se lo pidiera, me llevarían con ellos cuando se los pida.**

**Cristal: Por cierto ¿Te sientes mejor?**

**Linda: ¿Mejor?**

**Karai: Tus papás dijeron que estabas enferma.**

**Linda: No estaba enferma, ellos lo que querían es que no viera a Mikey, porque dicen que es mala influencia…Ya conocen a mi mamá. Pero volviendo al tema, miren el lado bueno, conocerán el resto de mundo, y de seguro si se portan bien, sus papás les dejen venir a vernos.**

Las niñas sonrieron por lo que dijo la rubia; pero aun así estaban tristes. En eso sonó el timbre…

**Linda: Vamos, nos esperan. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Susana ¿No?**

**Karai: Sí, pero es my tímida, y muy pocos le hablan.**

**Abril: Es la primera vez que voy a una fiesta.**

**Cristal: Yo igual.**

**K y L: Yo ya he ido a muchas pero no me divierto.**

Las 4 se encontraban muy sonrientes, por fin la rubia volvió, y ella se nombro a sí misma "_Cupido oficial de sus amigos_", ese día Donnie se sentó donde siempre y ese día Abril se sentó junto a él y trato de ocultar su nerviosismo al igual que Donnie.

**Abril: Hola.**

**Donnie: (Volteando la cabeza a todos lados) ¿E-es a mí?**

**Abril: Sí. Te estoy hablando a ti, Donnie.**

**Donnie: Oh, am, Hola.**

Ambos miraron a otro lado tratando de buscar las palabras para seguir.

**Abril: Luces muy bien.**

**Donnie: Gracias, y tú estás más hermosa. (Nervioso) No lo digo porque no seas, eres bella, pero te ves mucho más bella.**

Abril soltó una risita al ver los nervios del que solía ser su mejor amigo.

**Abril: Gracias…Entonces así es como se ve una fiesta.**

**Donnie: Es más cálido de lo que pensé.**

**Abril: ¿Qué es ese esplendido aroma?**

Los dos olfatearon el aire con aroma y luego dijeron a la ve con cara de embobados viéndose a los ojos.

**A y D: Chocolate.**

Con eso ambos se pusieron reír, y se sonrojaron, pero no sabían que eran observados por una niña de pelo negro con lentes, los miraba muy malhumorada.

Mientras con Leo y Karai…

**Leo: Que bueno Linda.**

**Karai: Si ya la extrañábamos.**

**Leo: Sí. Y ¿Cómo has estado? Ya sabes, con todo esto de que te mudas.**

**Karai: No muy bien, prefiero quedarme aquí, pero papá dice que tengo que ir, pero va a dejar a mi hermana aquí. Es molesto.**

**Leo: Solo espero que te vaya bien.**

Desde ese segundo ambos empezaron a platicar y a reír un poco, si la niña iba a irse debían pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, mientras que una niña muy parecida a Karai les miraba muy perspicaz.

Por su parte Rapha y Cristal…

El niño mutante tenía un paquete cubierto por un papel azul claro y un moño negro en sus manos, en cuanto la niña se sentó junto a él, Rapha escondió el paquete.

**Rapha: Hoy no me vas a ignorar ¿Verdad?**

**Cristal: (Sonriendo) No ¿De qué quieres hablar?**

**Rapha: Quería saber si quieres ir al parque conmigo.**

Diciendo eso tomo su mano como lo hacían en las novelas de su mamá, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, la niña correspondió al apretón, al tiempo que ponía una dulce sonrisa. Era un momento muy lindo, hasta que los interrumpió la voz de una niña pelirroja de ojos cafés, se veía muy "_Niña de papi_".

**Niña: Miren, a Rapha le gusta la niña helada. Jajaja.**

Eso la entristeció mucho, y pensó que a Rapha lo avergonzaría, así que soltó la mano del mutante, pero este la tomó y la apretó más fuerte y, como aun no llegaba el profesor, se levanto y miro a la niña que les hablo feo.

**Rapha: Mira, Eliza, a mi ella no me gusta solamente, desde hace 3 días, ella es mi novia. Y si tienes algún problema, entonces dímelo, pero con ella no te metas.**

Luego de eso se volvió a sentar, aun sosteniendo a su "_Novia_" de la mano, ella solo lo abrazó más fuerte y este se puso más rojo pero le correspondió.

**Cristal: Gracias Raphita.**

Y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que lo dejo más tieso que una piedra y más rojo que la bandana que traía en la cabeza. Y sin que ninguno lo supiera, una niña de ojos azul cielo y cabello rubio ondulado los miraba con enormes lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

**Mientras con Mikey y Linda…**

Los dos, al igual que Abril, Donnie, Leo y Karai, quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo y ojos de color blanco.

**Linda: ¿Desde cuándo salen esos 2? Dijo 3 días ¿NO?**

**Mikey: Sí, fue el día cuando ellos fueron al cine y nosotros a los videojuegos.**

Los dos se miraron entre si y empezaron a planear la broma perfecta para el par de enamorados. Pero en un momento ambos se vieron a los ojos y empezaron a darles "_Mariposas en el estomago_" y estaban MUY cerca, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro y cada vez se iban acercando más y más, de poquito a poquito y…

LLEGO EL PROFESOR.

**Profesor: Muy bien niños, listos para la fiesta.**

Mikey y Linda se separaron casi inmediatamente completamente sonrojados, pero aun así, el mal…oportunista del profesor (XD), los dejo con las ganas, así que Linda le dejo un beso en la mejilla al de naranja que casi se desmaya de no ser por qué el profesor dijo que había pastel de chocolate. Pensaron que nadie los había visto, pero una niña de cabello castaño y ojos miel, había visto todo y los miraba acusadoramente.

…**RATO DÉSPUES…**

Estaba una niña rubia de pelo ondulado y ojos azul soplando las velas de un gran pastel de chocolate y todos aplaudían y esperaban por su pedazo de pastel. La niña del cumpleaños miraba como Rapha y Cristal reían animadamente, y ella sentía ganas inmensas de llorar. Ella conoció a Rapha mucho tiempo antes que la niña de pelo negro, incluso le había dado varios besos en la mejilla pero nunca le hizo caso y los besos siempre se los limpiaba, dando a entender que no le gustaba; eso la ponía muy triste "_¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?_" Se preguntaba siempre, pero al verlos juntos era lo más triste de todo.

Mientras Mikey y Linda jugaban a las atrapadas, y en eso una niña se les acerco.

**Linda: (Tocándole el caparazón a Mikey) Te atrape.**

**Mikey: Me toca…**

**Niña: ¿Puedo jugar?**

En eso Linda volteo a verla, y se dio cuenta de que esa niña la miraba con mucha rabia.

**Mikey: Lo siento Penny, ya no vamos a jugar, ya es hora de comer pastel.**

**Penny: Oh, qué pena, tal vez otro día.**

**Mikey: Claro.**

Penny se fue, no muy contenta, siempre trato de llamar la atención de Mikey, pero desde que Linda llegó, ahora Mikey apenas se daba cuenta que existía, y si antes no le hacía caso, ahora no podía ni acercársele porque él siempre estaba en la luna por Linda.

**Penny: (Furiosa) "**_**Vas a ver Linda, esta me las vas a pagar**_**".**

Luego de un rato, llego la fiesta y empezaron a tocar canciones muy movidas, y entonces Susana, la cumpleañera, les dijo que fueran a bailar, todos fueron en parejas, pero Susana iba a pedirle a Rapha que bailara con ella, pero en cuanto se acerco el niño tortuga tomo la mano de la niña de pelo negro y le pregunto.

**Rapha: (Sonrojado) ¿Bailamos?**

**Cristal: (Sonriendo) Claro.**

Ambos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música muy contentos, incluso parecía hacerles competencia al niño de naranja y a la rubia, en cambio la cumpleañera, se puso a bailar con varios niños, pero con el único con el que quería bailar era la tortuga de bandana roja. Era frustrante que una "_Niña cualquiera_", como ella denominaba a Cristal, le quitara la atención que ella tantas veces trato de conseguir de Raphael.

**Cristal: ¿Te enseño un truco?**

**Raphael: Claro.**

En ese momento el grupo de amigos (Leo, Rapha, Donnie, Mikey, Karai, Linda, Abril y Cristal) se alejaron un poco y se acercaron a unos juegos. En ese momento la niña de ojos azules y pelo negro, puso a frotar su dedo pulgar e índice entre sí, y después una bola de color azul, algo transparente empezó a salir de sus manos.

**D, R, M, L: Guau.**

**L, A, K: (Emocionadas) Haz la magia, haz la magia.**

**Cristal: ¿Listos?**

Todos asintieron entonces ella lanzó hacia arriba la esfera y luego de esta salió nieve que los cubrió a todos.

**Linda: (Contenta) Nieve.**

**Karai: ¿Puedes hacer algo más?**

**Cristal: Claro.**

En ese momento piso mucha fuerza y el piso se congelo. Y hacia parecer una enorme pista de hielo. En eso ella hizo unas cuchillas debajo de los zapatos de todos y parecía que eran zapatillas de patinaje.

**Linda: (Mirando las zapatillas) Están hermosas.**

**Abril: (Nerviosa) Pero yo…No se patinar.**

**Donnie: (Parándose junto a ella) Permíteme.**

En eso Donnie le tomo las manos, sonrojado, y empezó a hacerla bailar al ritmo de una canción lenta que se escuchaba en la fiesta de Susana, Donnie era muy bueno patinando, y Abril muy buena aprendiendo.

**Linda: ¿Patinamos?**

**Mikey: Desde luego.**

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a dar vueltas por todos lados. Leo y Karai solo se sonrieron entre sí y empezaron a patinar cerca de Donnie y Abril, en un momento sonó un tango, y Leo era muy bueno bailando al igual que Karai, y ambos bailaban como profesionales (**N/A: La canción era esta watch?v=ic4PQ-tnwJw**). Entonces aparte de verse adorables, se veía que querían participar en patinaje artístico. En cambio Rapha y Cristal los miraban muy divertidos, y conteniendo las ganas de reír, en ese momento Rapha vio un montón de nieve en una parte y "_Se le prendió el foco_", así que se le acerco a su "_Novia_" y le pregunto.

**Rapha: ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?**

Cristal lo vio con una mirada cómplice y los dos fueron patinando lo más rápido que pudieron y llegaron a la nieve y empezaron a hacer al muñeco. Todos los niños miraban con envidia al grupo de amigos, divirtiéndose con el montón de nieve, creado por la niña de pelo negro y ojos azules. Estaban que morían por jugar allí, pero no se atrevían a hablar con ellos.

**Mientras con Rapha y Cristal…**

La niña se apretaba los cachetes simulando ser el modelo del muñeco que moldeaba su amigo. En cuanto lo termino el manipulaba al muñeco.

**Rapha: (Haciendo voz chistosa) **_**Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos.**_

**Cristal: (Abrazando al muñeco) Te adoro Olaf (Dándole un beso a Rapha en la mejilla) Y a ti también Rapha.**

Ambos llegaron con sus amigos y empezaron a patinar junto con el muñeco de nieve, y reían muy divertidos. En ese momento Rapha le extendió una caja, ella la tomo y la abrió y se encontró con un hermoso collar de oro con un dije de corazón, la parte de enfrente era de color rojo, como rubí, y del otro lado era azul, como el hielo. Rapha se lo puso y ella se le abalanzo con un enorme abrazo de oso y le dio un pico en los labios que lo hizo quedarse más tieso que el hielo y más rojo que un tomate. Los niños de la fiesta solo hicieron muecas de "_Asco_" y la cumpleañera se fue a otra parte de su fiesta.

En ese instante Linda paro con una sonrisa y les hablo a sus amigos.

**Linda: (Levantando un dedo al aire) Tengo una idea.**

En eso todos los que patinaban se acercaron y le preguntaron qué idea había tenido.

**Linda: Ya que Karai, Cristal y Abril se van a mudar en unos días, porque no hacemos una piyamada para despedirlas.**

Todos se pusieron tristes al recordar ese detalle, pero supieron que deberían juntar todo el tiempo que tuvieran libres y disfrutarlo entre sí.

**Abril: Me parece buena idea.**

**Karai: A mí también ¿Les parece esta noche?**

**Leo: ¿Y dónde la hacemos?**

**Cristal: Podemos hacerla en casa de mi mamá.**

**Rapha: Que gran idea.**

**Mikey: De paso Rapha conoce a su "**_**Suegra**_**". Jajaja.**

Cristy y Rapha se sonrojaron y los demás soltaron sus carcajadas.

**Rapha: (Molesto) Mikey…Espero que sepas patinar rápido…POR QUE TE VOY A ROMPER EL CAPARAZÓN.**

En eso ambos salieron corriendo, uno para matar al otro, y él otro huyendo del primero.

**Li y C: (Negando con la cabeza) Niños…Me pregunto si mejoraran cuando crezcan.**

**L Y D: No lo creo.**

En ese momento sonó la campana, y todos soltaron un "Ahhhhhhhhhh" de frustración, no duro casi nada su fiesta.

**Cristal: Tengo que deshacerme del hielo.**

Sus amigos se quitaron de la pista y su amiga hizo un movimiento de manos que hizo que tanto la pista de hielo, como el muñeco de nieve y las zapatillas de patinaje, desaparecieran. Luego de eso, todos entraron a su salón, pero en lugar de poner atención a las clases, empezaron con sus planes de la piyamada, y la "_Niña helada_", como le decían para molestarla los otros niños, llamo a su mamá para que les comprara todo para la noche.

…**En la tarde…**

En una ENORME mansión color azul, una niña de pelo negro y ojos azules, con un bonito piyama azul claro y blanco como nieve, iba de un lado a otro caminando en círculos en la sala, mientras una mujer de pelo blanco –peinado en una trenza y algo despeinado de arriba– y ojos azules, vestida muy parecida a la niña, miraba divertida a su hija con una sonrisa.

**Madre de Cristal: Sí sigues así le harás un hoyo al piso, tranquilízate hija.**

**Cristal: Perdón mamá. Es que ya tardaron, ¿Y si no llegan o no pueden venir?**

**MC: Entonces te hubieran mandado un mensaje o llamado por teléfono, pero por cómo me cuentas que son, deben venir en camino.**

**Cristal: Mami, no quiero irme de Nueva York (Empezando a asomársele lágrimas en su ojitos) No quiero separarme de ti, ni de Rapha, ni de mis amigos.**

**MC: Shh, Shh, Shh (Tomándola en brazos y acurrucándola) No te preocupes mi amor (Besando su frente) Estoy segura de que te divertirás mucho en Grecia. Y algún día nos volveremos a ver.**

**Cristal: ¿Y si papá o su esposa no me dejan?**

**MC: Entonces me llamas, y yo voy por ti y vives aquí conmigo. ¿O qué no te encanta este lugar?**

Dijo la mujer señalando todo lo que les rodeaba, esa casa parecía más bien un castillo, siempre se lo decía su niña.

**Cristal: Claro que sí, aquí tú eres la reina y yo la princesa.**

**MC: Entonces, corre a revisar si tienes todo listo para tu fiesta, en lo que llegan tu "**_**Príncipe**_**" y tus amigos.**

**Cristal: (Sonrojada) ¡Mamá!**

**MC: Jajaja, bueno, tú eres la princesa, y si ese tal Raphael es tu novio, entonces es tu "**_**Príncipe**_**".**

Cristal le enseño la lengua en forma de enojo y se fue corriendo a la cocina a verificar las galletas que ella preparo especialmente para sus amigos. Su madre solo negó con la cabeza mientras reía divertida, era TAN fácil hacer sonrojar a su "_Bebe_".

**MC: "**_**Ese muchacho debe ser muy especial para que mi bebe se sonroje con solo mencionarlo, estoy segura que vendrán en camino**_**" (Suspiro) "**_**No puedo creer que se tomara el trabajo de conseguirle un hermoso presente como ese collar que tiene, hay, me muero por conocerlo. Y creo que tanto ella, como sus amigas que subieron hace rato, mueren de ganas porque esos niños aparezcan**_**".**

En ese momento alguien toco el timbre, ella se acerco a la puerta mientras se alisaba el vestido con sus manos, y se acomodaba la pequeña corona que traía puesta en la cabeza, luego de un momento, abrió la puerta y se encontró con 4 tortugas de la edad de su hija, y todos la miraban con la boca abierta. Todos traían unas mochilas colgando de sus hombros, una cobija cada uno y cada quien un regalo.

**MC: Buenas tardes.**

**Leo: (Nervioso) Bu-Buenas tardes señora… ¿Aquí vive Cristal?**

**MC: Ah, ustedes deben ser los amigo de mi bebe, soy Elza Roternot, pero para ustedes Elza, mi hija me ha platicado mucho sobre ustedes. Por cierto ¿Cuál de ustedes es Raphael?**

Los 3 niños señalaron al muchacho de playera y bandana rojas, se veía MUY nervioso, al fin estaba frente a frente con su "_Suegra_". Cuando él se presento ella lo miro con una sonrisa…

**Elza: Me alegra conocerte al fin, Cristal no deja de hablarme de ti. Yo soy su madre, pero tú puedes decirme suegra.**

Con eso el niño se sonrojo al punto de que se confundía con su bandana.

**Elza: Hay pero que falta de mi parte, pasen, pasen.**

Cuando los niños entraron, vieron la enorme casa por dentro, casi parecía que todo estaba hecho de hielo, en ese momento salía la niña de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas.

**Cristal: Hola chicos.**

**Leo: Hola Cristy.**

**D Y M: Hola.**

**Rapha: H-hola.**

En ese momento Elza entro a la cocina y entonces les dijo.

**Elza: (Desde la cocina) HIJA, LLEVA A TUS AMIGOS AL CUARTO, MIENTRAS YO LES LLEVO UNAS BOTANAS.**

**Cristal: Sí mami.**

En ese momento ella tomo la mano de su "_Príncipe_" y los demás la siguieron hasta unas enormes escaleras de hielo. Lo miraban todo asombrados.

**Cristal: ¿Qué esperan? Las chicas nos están esperando desde hace rato.**

Ella empezó a subir sus escaleras, siendo seguida de los 4 niños-tortuga.

**Leo: ¿Cómo es que todo está hecho de hielo?**

**Cristal: Mi mamá lo hizo cuando cumplió los 18 años, prácticamente a los 2 días que nací, la hizo para que las dos viviéramos aquí, la hizo con sus propias manos, porque tiene los mismos poderes que yo. Pero mi papá no me dejo, así que vengo de vez en cuando. Pero mi mamá y yo estamos seguras que un día viviremos aquí mucho, mucho tiempo.**

Los niños estaban maravillados de todo lo que podía hacer la madre de la niña. Ya los niños estaban caminando por las habitaciones

**Mikey: Una pregunta.**

**Cristal: Dime…**

**Mikey: Aquí hay agua caliente cuando se bañan, o se bañan con agua fría.**

**L, R, D: (Molestos) Mikey…**

**Cristal: Pues si hay agua caliente, porque yo con esa me baño, pero a mi mamá no sé, creo que ella si se baña con agua fría.**

Llegaron a una enorme puerta con un símbolo de un copo de nieve (Como el de Frozen) y se escucharon unas risas del otro lado.

**Cristal: Las niñas ya llegaron. Estábamos impacientes de que llegaran.**

Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron a las niñas en unos trampolines y saltando lo más alto que podían. Karai haciendo saltos súper complicados, Abril solo hacia unas volteretas que le enseñaron en clase de gimnasia, y Linda saltaba imitando a los peleadores de los videojuegos, los 5 que faltaban también subieron al trampolín y empezaron a jugar cada quien en parejas (Supongo que no tengo que explicarlo). En ese momento llego Elza con varias cajas de pizza, refrescos y las galletas que hizo su hija.

**Elza: Bueno comen, ven una película, se lavan los dientes y a dormir jovencitos.**

**K, Li, A, R, L, M, D: Sí señora.**

**Cristal: Si mami.**

En cuanto Elza abandono la sala e hizo un movimiento con las manos, las puertas se cerraron de asontón, como si el viento las hubiera cerrado.

**Abril: Tú mamá es genial.**

**Cristal: Lo sé, por eso la quiero.**

En eso todos empezaron a comer, y a todos les encantaron las galletas que hizo su amiga.

**Linda: Están deliciosas.**

**Mikey: Las mejores que he probado.**

**Leo: Mikey, aunque elogies las cualidades culinarias de Cristy, no te va a dar más.**

**Mikey: Bueno tenía que intentarlo.**

Luego todos se sentaron a ver la película de "_VANHELSING, CAZADOR DE MONSTRUOS_" y todos se encontraban debatiendo entre si era mejor ser vampiros o lobos.

**Leo: Vampiros.**

**Rapha: Lobos.**

**Leo: Vampiros.**

**Rapha: Lobos.**

**Leo: ¡Vampiros!**

**Rapha: ¡Lobos!**

**Leo: ¡VAMPIROS!**

**Rapha: ¡LOBOS!**

**C y K: Shhhhhhhhhhhh, no deja oír.**

Después de la pequeña pelea y que terminara la película, todos fueron por sus cepillos de dientes, y se lavaron su pequeños dientes, al final todos quedaron en unas enormes camas que había en ese mismo cuarto. Pero aun así algunos no podían dormir.

Leo dormía profundamente cuando alguien lo llamo.

**Karai: Leo.**

**Leo: Umm.**

**Karai: Ten.**

Leo abrió los ojos y se encontró con Karai, que le había dado una historieta de Héroes Espaciales.

**Leo: Karai…**

**Karai: Te quiero amigo.**

En ese momento le dio un pico en los labios, y se fue a dormir a su cama, dejando a Leo como piedra.

…

**Abril: Donnie.**

**Donnie: ¿Qué pasa Abril?**

**Abril: ¿Puedo dormir contigo?**

**Donnie: (Sonrojadisimo) ¿C-Como dices?**

**Abril: Es que me da miedo dormir sola.**

**Donnie: Esta bien. Adelante.**

La niña se metió en la cama y abrazo a Donnie del caparazón, esto a él lo hizo sonrojarse pero no se separo.

**Donnie: Te quiero Abril.**

**Abril: Y yo a ti Donnie.**

Entonces ambos quedaron dormidos.

…

Ambos estaban acostados en una cama viendo el techo de hielo, y ambos podían mirar el cielo lleno de estrella.

**Cristal: Rapha.**

**Rapha: Sí.**

**Cristal: Promete que no me olvidaras cuando me vaya.**

**Rapha: (Tomando su mano) Claro que no princesa, jamás lo haría.**

**Cristal: Gracias.**

Entonces l aniña se durmió, y el niño de ojos y piel verdes la abrazo para que no tuviera frío.

**Rapha: Hasta mañana, princesa.**

…

Mikey y Linda estaban oyendo música por los audífonos del niño, cuando este se levanto y miro a su amiga.

**Linda: ¿Qué pasa Mikey?**

**Mikey: ¿Crees que las chicas nos olviden?**

**Linda: Claro que no. Ellas nos quieren mucho, jamás nos olvidarían.**

**Mikey: Tú ni me olvidaras ¿Verdad?**

**Linda: Mientras tú seas mi amigo, y yo lo sepa, jamás te olvidare.**

**Mikey: Me alegro.**

**Linda: (Bostezando) Bueno, hasta mañana.**

**Mikey: Hasta mañana.**

Los dos se durmieron tomados de la mano y nadie sabía que una mujer de cabellos blancos los espiaba.

**Elza: "**_**Señor, Dios mío, por favor, que sus padres no los hagan sufrir mucho, si mi bebita es infeliz, juro que no lo soportare, enséñales que el rencor y la venganza no traen nada bueno**_**".**

Y después de eso se fue a su cuarto en silencio esperando que no fuera a pasarles nada malo a los niños.

**Quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, abucheos, aplausos, jalones de oreja. Todo acepto.**

**Próxima historia: Cuando me enamoro.**

**29/05/14**


	6. No quiero volver a verte

**TMNT "Enamorados"**

**Diálogos**

Transcurso de la historia

"_**Pensamientos**_**"**

**GRITOS**

_**CANTO**_

**Capitulo 6 "No quiero volver a verte"**

**Nota: Ahora sí, me odiaran, no querrán saber de mi más tal vez hasta quieran que me vaya mucho a la Chi…na Poblana. Jejeje, pero eso sí se van a quedar con ganas de más. Odio las tragedias pero, esto es algo importante de la historia. Además en este capítulo participa Luisa Tatis.**

…1 SEMANA DÉSPUES…

Las niñas se reconciliaron muy rápido con los chicos y empezaron a pasar demasiados tiempos juntos en grupo, casi siempre las mismas niñas los molestaban, pero ellos las mandaban por el arco del triunfo. Desde el día de la piyamada, Cristal les enseño a sus amigas a hacer magia, nadie creyó que podrían hasta que Cristal les enseño como dejar llevar sus "Habilidades mágicas". Ya todas tenían los suyos pero le s daba miedo enseñarlos, así que Cristal les enseño.

**Cristal: Vamos Karai, solo déjate llevar…**

**Karai: (Nerviosa) No puedo… ¿Y si hago algo mal?**

**Cristal: Tú puedes…**

Toda la escuela miraba como las niñas intentaban hacer la magia. Susana, Eliza, Penny y otras 2 niñas las miraban con burla. Mientras que Abril, Linda, Mikey, Donnie, Leo y Rapha las animaban.

**Cristal: Recuerda Karai…No tengas miedo…**

**Karai: …Y confía en ti misma, lo sé.**

En ese momento Karai miro fijamente una diana donde debía lanzar el poder especial que ella tenía en su interior, así que le dijo.

**Cristal: No temas, solo confía. Cree y atrévete.**

En ese momento la niña empezó a moverse rítmicamente y empezó a cantar una canción que invento con Karai, Abril y Linda. ( watch?v=TPNqSo8nuEE)

**Cris: |**_**Bailan las flores al amanecer|**_

**Karai: |**_**Siente la lluvia del cielo caer.|**_

**Cris: |**_**Abre tus alas.|**_

**Karai: |**_**Tus sueños ya quieren volar.|**_

**Cris: (Sacando una bola de nieve) |**_**Se quien quieres ser.|**_

**Karai: (Sacando una bola de fuego) |**_**Brilla en donde estés.|**_

**Karai: |**_**Escucha bien.|**_

**Cris: |**_**Tú corazón.|**_

**C y K: (Juntando sus poderes) |**_** ¡CREEEEEE!|**_

**Cris: (Formando un corazón con los suyos) |**_** ¡ATREVETE!|**_

Los que estaban viendo se sorprendieron de que ella pudiera sacarlos con ayuda de la "Niña helada", pero los chicos se sentían orgullosos. Ellas seguían en lo suyo. Al saber lo que se proponían, Abril y Linda se unieron al canto.

**Abril: (Envolviéndola una ráfaga de viento) |**_**Pinta tu mundo de rosa pastel.|**_

_**Linda: **_**(Sacando rayos morados de sus manos)**_** |Cree en tu talento.|**_

**A y L: |**_**Es tuyo el pincel.|**_

**Cris: |**_**Con magia y destello|**_

**Karai: |**_**Al manto estelar volaras.|**_

**Abril: |**_**Se quien quieres ser.|**_

**Linda: |**_**Brilla en donde estés.|**_

**C y K: |**_**Escucha**__**bien tu corazón.|**_

**Abril: |**_** ¡Creé!|**_

**C y K: | **_**¡Solo Cree!|**_

**Linda**_**: | ¡Atrévete!|**_

Los chicos querían ayudar así que empezaron a lanzar Shurikens a todos lados para darle más drama. Y las niñas estaban contentas, menos Susana y sus amigas.

**Karai: (Creando una pequeña fogata)**_** |Vuela a la cima de tu libertad.|**_

**Cris: (Creando una pequeña nevada) |**_**Suelta tus miedos lo vas a lograr.|**_

**Abril: (Creando una ligera brisa) |**_**Sé quien quieres ser.|**_

**Linda: (Creando dibujos con sus rayos) |**_**Brilla en donde estés.|**_

**K, C, L, A: (Juntando sus poderes) |**_**Escucha bien tu corazón.|**_

**K y C: | ¡**_**CREE**_**!|**

**Abril: |**_**Vive tu canción.|**_

**Linda: |**_**Grata inspiración.|**_

**A, C, K, L: |**_**Escúchate no pierdas fe.|**_

**K y C: | ¡**_**CREEEE**_**!|**

**A y L: | ¡**_**SOLO CREEE**_**!|**

**Cris: | ¡**_**Atrévanse**_**!|**

Todos aplaudieron al ver lo hermoso que dejaron el patio, incluso los profesores estaba aplaudiendo. Los chicos se alejaron por unas pizzas, y las niñas se sentaron en su mesa. Cuando 2 niñas se acercaron a las chicas, y a Karai y Abril no les gusto nada. Eran las mismas niñas que las miraron feo cuando estaban en el cumpleaños de Susana.

**Niña 1: Hola Karai…**

**Karai: (Molesta) ¿Qué quieres Lotus?**

**Niña 2: Hay pero que agresiva.**

**Abril: (Con un poco de miedo) H-Hola Irma.**

Cristal se sentó frente a Abril para protegerla, y Abril se lo agradeció enormemente en su mente.

**Cristal: (Mirándolas indiferentes) ¿Qué quieren?**

**Lotus: (A Karai) Oye, hermana ¿Crees que a papá le gustaría saber que ahora ya sabes magia?**

**Karai: Ya cállate Lotus, eres una vil chismosa.**

**Lotus: Uy, ese vocabulario Karai.**

**Karai: Soy mayor que tú así que te hablo como se me de la regalada gana.**

**Lotus: Oye acaso Leonardo te dijo que lo bese.**

**Karai: (Sorprendida) ¿QUÉ?**

**Lotus: (Fingiendo sorpresa) ¿No te lo dijo? Um…Que pena, después de todo yo lo conozco antes que tú…Y como tú te vas a ir con papá, él va a necesitar a alguien que le haga compañía ¿No crees, **_**Hermana**_**?**

**Karai: (Saliéndole lágrimas) Ya cállate o te va ir mal…**

**Lotus: ¿Y que no sabes todavía que Leo solo te utilizo? Solo le diste lastima y te uso como objeto para ser más popular, después de todo…Porque más querría juntarse con alguien como tú.**

Eso fue el golpe que lo

**Lotus: (Burlona) Vaya, la siempre fuerte y valiente Karai está llorando…Eso quiere decir que eres dé…**

Antes de que terminaran una enorme pared de hielo se puso frente a ella asustándola y a Irma de paso.

**Cristal: Ya vete antes de que las haga paletas.**

Las niñas se alejaron indignadas. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y Karai no podía dejar de llorar abrazada a Cristal.

**Karai: (Sollozando) Yo…yo…ella…ella…es…es…una…mala…persona…si… siem…siem…pre…se queda con…to…do…lo…que quiero…ella…sí…sí es…querida por…pa…pá…y ahora…me…me quito a Leo…Pero…ahora resulta…que él…él…nunca me…quiso…so-solo me…utilizó…solo le… di…di…di…las-lastima**

**Cristal: Ya Karai, calma…**

**Karai: ¡¿CÓMO ME VOY A CALMAR SI SE QUE LEO SE BESO CON MI HERMANA Y NO ME CONSIDERA SU AMIGA?! ¡LO ODIO!**

En ese momento llegaron los chicos, y Leo se asusto al ver a Karai llorar.

**Leo: Karai… ¿Qué pasa?**

La niña al verlo solo la miro con coraje…Y salió corriendo.

**Leo: ¡Karai!**

**Cristal: Espera Leo…Karai está muy mal sí.**

Leo solo suspiro sonoramente y se sentó en su asiento. Cristal se levanto y fue a buscar a su amiga…

**Cristal: ¡Karai! ¡Karai! ¡¿Dónde estás?!**

De repente escucho unos sollozos en el laboratorio de los de preparatoria, y entro y vio a Karai hecha un ovillo, llorando desesperadamente.

**Cristal: Karai…**

La niña no se movió, así que Cristal la abrazó y empezó a mecerla para que se calmara.

**Karai: Lo…lo…odio…**

**Cristal: Mira…No sabemos qué paso…Yo no creo que Leo sea malo, así que…Por qué no se lo preguntas…**

**Karai: No quiero ver a nadie… ¿Me cantas una canción?**

Cristal asintió mientras pensaba en una canción, cuando recordó la que le cantaba su mamá.

**Cristal:** **Está me la canta mi mamá.**

**Karai: Solo canta.**

Cristal recostó a Karai en sus piernas y a recordar la canción que su mamá le cantaba (N/a: Está me la canta mi tía cuando no puedo dormir watch?v=KC4C4EKQXwA)

**Cristal: |**_**Linda nena…Se puso a llover.|**_

_**|No mi vida, hay por qué temer.|**_

_**|Si estoy a tu lado, dame fuerte la mano|**_

_**|Nada malo puede suceder.|**_

**(Acariciando su pelo) |**_**Linda nena, escucha esa voz|**_

Karai se río.

**Cristal: |**_**No te rías, es tú corazón.|**_

_**|Él quiere que sepas, te quiere contar|**_

_**|Que la lluvia esta para soñar|**_

_**|Hoy mi amor desencadena|**_

_**|En abrazarte y llorar|**_

Karai la abrazaba a cada minuto con más fuerza.

**Cristal: **_**|Tengo miedo a equivocarme|**_

_**|No quisiera hacerte mal|**_

_**|El mundo es difícil, me cuesta entender|**_

_**|Mientras que algunos se matan|**_

_**|Yo te veo crecer|**_

Karai estaba muy cómoda con su arrulló, definitivamente Elsa era una excelente madre. Ojala ella tuviera una.

**Cristal: |**_**Linda nena, cantando es mejor**_

_**Al menos**__**se calman las penas de amor**_

_**Es música el viento|**_

_**|Mi voz está aquí**_

_**Solo quiero verte sonreír**_

Karai como pudo le sonrió.

**Cristal: |**_**Linda nena, se puede volar**_

_**Aunque digan que no es cierto|**_

_**|Podemos volar**_

_**Nacemos con alas, en el corazón**_

_**Que se abren frente un gran amor**_

Karai empezaba a pensar que esa canción la hizo Elsa cuando supo que Cristal se iba a mudar y estaba hablando por Rapha. Pero ella solo quería que su amiga le siguiera cantando.

**Cristal: |**_**Yo no quiero señalarte**_

_**Qué camino hay que seguir**_

_**Y aunque duela**_

_**Equivocarse**_

_**Solo intenta ser Feliz**_

_**Si el mundo se cae**_

_**Yo aquí esperare**_

_**Aunque llore al lado tuyo**_

_**Sin saber porque**_

Karai la miraba con mucha ternura era como su hermana, la hermana que siempre quiso tener. En ese momento empezaron a pesarle los ojos

**Cristal: |**_**Linda**__**nena**_**| (Susurrando) |**_**Ahora hay que descansar**_

_**Un dulce sueño te quiere besar**_

_**Te veo crecer, y no lo puedo creer**_

_**Solo sé que dejare**_

_**Toda mi vida a tus pies**_

Karai cerraba de apoco sus ojos. Y Cristal le acariciaba el pelo y espero a que su mejor amiga se durmiera.

**Cristal: **_**Linda nena…ahora hay que descansar,**____**  
><strong>__**un dulce sueño te quiere besar.**____**  
><strong>__**Te veo crecer, y no lo puedo creer**____**  
><strong>__**solo sé que dejaré…toda mi vida a tus pies.**_

Cristal le beso la frente con dulzura y la llevo en su espalda a la enfermería para que descansara un poco…

Luego de una hora estaba esperando a sus amigos en la entrada pero solo vio algo que la dejo estática…Leo y Lotus…ESTABAN BESANDOSE…

Cristal se quedo estática y no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

**Karai: Entonces si es cierto…**

**Cristal: Karai…**

Karai solo bajo la mirada y se fue a la dirección, no se sentía bien. Cristal solo miro con furia a Leo y a Lotus y les lanzo una bola de nieve. No se quedo a ver el resultado solo se fue.

…**RATO DÉSPUES…**

Cristal caminaba por los pasillos, muy enojada, tanto que congelaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor…En eso escucho la voz de quien menos quería oír en ese momento.

**Leo: Cristy…Espera…**

La niña lo ignoro y siguió caminando, cuando el de ropas azules le dio alcance.

**Leo: ¿Por qué me ignoras?**

**Cristal: (Indiferente) Déjame en paz Leonardo.**

**Leo: (Sorprendido) Oye… ¿Por qué no me haces caso?**

**Cristal: (Deteniéndose y mirándolo con rabia) ¿Todavía preguntas por qué?**

**Leo: ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Cristal: Te vi besándote con Lotus…Y Karai también, y todavía te atreves a hablarme.**

**Leo: Cristy, te diré la verdad, a mí no me gustan ni Karai ni Lotus…**

**Cristal: ¿Entonces?**

**Leo: Me gustas tú…**

Cristal se quedo en Shock y más cuando Leo la tomo por los brazos y le planto un beso en sus labios…Se quedo paralizada en su lugar hasta que lo aparto con fuerza y se fue corriendo de allí.

…**Al día siguiente…**

Karai no fue ese día y Lotus tampoco. Y Cristal se sentía muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo hacerle para explicar que Leo la había besado. Cuando llego al salón se encontró con Abril y Linda, quienes la miraron con una enorme sonrisa y su típico saludo de puño, Donnie y Mikey la miraban tristes. Ella no sabía porque la miraban así, pero de repente sintió una mirada asesina sobre ella, pensó que sería Leo o Susana, pero cuando volteo, se sorprendió de ver a Rapha mirándola con ojos llorosos y viéndola con tristeza y furia contenida, ella no supo que hizo para que la mirara de esa forma que hizo que le recorriera un frío por la medula completa. Así que se sentó en su banca al lado de Abril y Linda y miro con tristeza la banca donde se supone que estaba sentada su mejor amiga que no vino hoy, pero tampoco había venido Leo, eso le pareció muy raro.

A la hora del recreo ella y sus amigas salieron por sus pizzas y las sodas, cuando estuvieron en la banca de siempre esperaron a los muchachos. Quienes llegaron y cada quien se sentó con su mejor amiga, excepto Rapha que tomo a la niña bruscamente por la mano y se la llevo a otro lado…

**Abril: (A Donnie) ¿Qué tiene tu hermano?**

**Donnie: (Suspirando) Hay algo que debemos decirles.**

**Mikey: Linda, tengo que hablar contigo. Vamos a otro lado.**

**Linda: Está bien.**

…**RAPHA Y CRISTY…**

El niño la jalaba sin ninguna delicadeza, ahora si no le importaba que a ella le doliera, el dolor en su propio corazón era más grande. Ella se preguntaba qué demonios le pasa a Raphael que actuaba como un completo psicópata. En ese momento el la soltó bruscamente y estaba de estaba de espaldas a ella, no la quería ver…Solo le hablo.

**Rapha: ¿Por qué…?**

**Cristal: ¿Em…?**

**Rapha: ¿Por qué Cristy? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene él que yo no?**

La niña no entendía de qué hablaba así que se acerca a él. Y trata de poner una mano en su hombro.

**Cristal: Raphie…**

**Rapha: ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ?**

Cristal se espanto y se hizo más para atrás…Estaba espantándose mucho. Ese no era el Rapha que ella conocía era prácticamente imposible que su "_Novio_" fuera así de brusco con ella…

**Rapha: Leo me dijo que…**

**Cristal: De hecho de eso quería hablarte…**

**Rapha: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo estás aceptando?!**

**Cristal: Rapha…**

**Rapha: (Volteando a verla) ¿Por qué Cristy? ¿Por qué? Creí que eras mi novia…Y que Karai era tu amiga…Y resulta que…Que…**

**Cristal: Rapha, escúchame ¿Por qué estás así?**

**Rapha: ¡LEONARDO ME DIJO QUE TÚ LO BESASTE!**

Eso dejo en Shock a la niña… ¿Qué ella beso Leonardo? Si él fue quien llego y la beso, ella se alejo, y ahora resulta que ella lo beso. Eso era una vil mentira…

**Cristal: ¡Eso no es verdad!**

**Rapha: ¡Leo nunca miente!**

**Cristal: ¡Pues ahora sí lo hizo! ¡Él fue quien llego y me beso!**

**Rapha: ¡Si cómo no! ¡ ¿Crees que soy idiota?!**

**Cristal: ¡Es TU HERMANO y el novio de MI MEJOR AMIGA! ¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?!**

**Rapha: ¡Para mi tú eres la mentirosa!**

**Cristal: (Llorando) ¡BIEN NO ME CREAS SI QUIERES PERO NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIJIR LA PALABRA! ¡TE DETESTO!**

Eso dejo de piedra al de rojo que se quedo viendo a la niña llorar, ella solo saco un dibujo de su bolsillo con mucho coraje y luego le volvió a mirar con furia, enserio estaba más molesta que nunca en toda su corta vida, ahora sí que su corazón se quebró en cientos de miles de pedacitos, al parecer ahora ya nunca abriría su corazoncito a nadie. Con eso se dio cuenta de que era verdad lo que le decían su padre y su esposa: "_El amor es una basura_".

**Cristal: Hice este dibujo por que las chicas y yo nos vamos pronto. Esto era para que nos recordaran y los recordáramos, pero ya veo que solo sería más lágrima derramada (Lanzándoselo) No quiero volver a verte JAMÁS.**

Luego de eso se fue corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, dejando un camino de escarcha a su paso…Rapha se quedo en su lugar hasta que recogió el dibujo de 4 tortugas y 4 niñas patinando y construyendo muñecos de nieve como el día del cumpleaños de Susana. Eso solo hizo que se le oprimiera el pecho, pero tampoco creía que su hermano era mentiroso, se podrían llevar mal pero él nunca diría algo para lastimarlo ¿Verdad?

**Rapha: (Soltando una lágrima) Cristy…**

…**DONNIE Y ABRIL…**

El niño estaba discutiendo con ella, también le hablo de lo de Leo y Cristal, pero la niña se negaba a creer que era verdad.

**Abril: Eso es una vil mentira Donnie, Cristy quiere mucho a Rapha y a Karai jamás les haría algo así…**

**Donnie: Leo jamás ha dicho una sola mentira en su vida, y mucho menos ha dicho algo para lastimar a alguno de nosotros.**

**Abril: Pues ahora sí…Ella es buena niña…Y nunca haría algo como eso.**

No pudieron seguir al ver a la niña cruzar el patio lo más rápido que pudo dejando un camino de hielo a su paso.

**Abril: Cristy…**

Ella iba a seguirla cuando Donnie la detuvo…

**Donnie: Me vas a dejar hablando solo por ella…**

**Abril: Al menos ella si atiende razones. Iré a hablar con ella…**

**Donnie: Oye "**_**Roja**_**" No me digas que la prefieres que a mí.**

Eso fue lo que ninguna persona o mutante debía decirle a esa niña "_Roja_", jamás…

**Abril: (Molesta) Uno, ella es mi amiga. Dos, siempre me consoló cuando yo la necesitaba. Y tres, no tienes derecho a decir que vales más que ella.**

**Donnie: Bien, pues si vas con ella NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR.**

**Abril: BIEN PUES ADIOS, DO-NA-TE-LLO.**

Ella se dio la vuelta y con lágrimas en los ojos se fue corriendo por su amiga, dejando a Donatello con un hueco en el corazón.

**Donnie: A-Abril…**

…**MIKEY Y LINDA…**

**Linda: No puedo creerlo…Karai nunca haría algo así.**

**Mikey: Te estoy diciendo la verdad yo la vi. Solo que Rapha no dijo nada para que Leo no se deprimiera.**

**Linda: No, Mikey viste mal. Karai es buena, no sería capaz de algo así, además ¿Qué no sabes que Leo beso a Lotus frente a Karai?**

**Mikey: (Frunciendo el seño) No puede ser cierto.**

**Linda: (Frunciendo el seño) Claro que sí…Yo lo vi…**

**Mikey: Hay sí…Leo de repente se le ocurrió besar a Lotus antes de que Karai besara a Xever.**

**Linda: Ha entonces soy mentirosa.**

**Mikey: Si la bota te queda…**

**Linda: (Enojada) Que dijiste.**

**Mikey: Que-si-la-bota-TE-queda.**

Linda solo lo miro con ojos llorosos y luego se dio la vuelta…Y empezó a llorar en silencio.

**Linda: Creí que eras mi amigo.**

**Mikey: Y lo soy, pero mis hermanos son primero…**

**Linda: Y si ellos mienten…**

**Mikey: Jamás dirían algo para molestarnos, no de esa manera…Lo siento Linda. Pero confió más en mis hermanos.**

Linda cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior…Con eso solo le quedaba una opción.

**Linda: Entonces en ese caso… (Limpiándose las lágrimas) No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida. Sayonara…Miguel Ángel.**

La niña se fue caminando con la cabeza al suelo dejando a Mikey con lagrimas en los ojos y su corazón igual de destrozado que sus hermanos…

…**LEO Y KARAI…**

El niño intentaba en vano de que le abrieran la puerta de la casa, pero era el mismo resultado.

**Leo: Por favor señora…Tengo que verla…**

**Mucama: Lo siento tesoro, pero nadie puede pasar. Ordenes de la señorita Karai.**

**Leo: Por favor señora debo hablar con ella.**

**Mucama: Lo siento pequeño. Pero tengo cosas que hacer, así…Lo olvidaba… Esto es para ti (Dándole una carta) La señorita Karai me dijo que esto era para usted…Con permiso.**

Luego de eso le cerró la puerta. El niño quedo estupefacto. Así que abrió la carta y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la leyó una y otra vez…No creía lo que decía, pero allí estaba, con la letra de la niña, eso no podía estarle pasando, por primera vez en su corta vida dejo salir lo que pensaba.

**Leo: (A la ventana de Karai que estaba abierta) ¡¿Eso piensas de mí?! ¡¿Qué soy un mentiroso, eh?! ¡Pues bien, vete a Tokio o a donde se te de la regalada gana, pero yo tampoco quiero volverte a ver! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡YO TAMPOCO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI NUNCA MÁS!**

No recibió respuesta y se fue con lágrimas de camino a su casa.

**Leo: "**_**La diferencia es que no te odio**_**".**

Karai lo escucho, se preguntaba cómo es que se atrevió a negarlo después de que ella misma lo vio, incluso tenía a su mejor amiga de testigo.

**Karai: "**_**¿Por qué Leo? Yo te amaba. Realmente te amaba**_**".**

Ella estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama, llorando, ya todas sus cosas estaban empacadas, nada se quedo sin empacar, solo faltaba que lo llevaran al aeropuerto para poder irse. Cristal se encontraba en casa de su mamá, le habían marcado que ella se sentía mal, y su madre fue por ella lo más rápido que pudo, y le rompió el corazón encontrarla en tal estado, la niña al llegar a su casa, se aventó a su cama y lloro absolutamente todo lo que pudo, ahora sentía que ya no había nada que la atara a esa ciudad. Abril se encontraba en la terraza de la escuela viendo como Donnie, Mikey y Rapha desde las mesas parecían estar "_Desechos_", ¿Cómo no? Pensaba con ironía, no les importo ni por un segundo que Cristy se sintiera mal al juzgarla injustamente, y ahora resulta que se sienten mal. Cuando los vio separarse y dejar a Donnie solo en la mesa, ella solo lo miro aborrecida y se metió al invernadero. Linda estaba encerrada en el baño de niñas de los de preparatoria, pero ellos ya se habían ido de sus clases y nadie entraría hasta el día siguiente, definitivamente, nada era peor que eso, ella no dejaría que nadie hablara así de sus amigas, aunque fuera su mejor amigo, bueno, ex-mejor amigo, ella lloraba a mares. Las 4 sabían que cada una de ellas estaba destrozada, era un presentimiento que entre las 4 tenían desde el segundo que se conocieron. Y supieron exactamente qué hacer, lo único que podían hacer en ese momento, expresar lo que sentían ( watch?v=ZCYeWr72xn8)

**Cristal: |**_**Labial rojo, pétalos de rosa, corazón roto**_

**Karai: |**_**Yo era su Marilyn Monroe**_

**Abril: |**_**Ojos marrones, esmoquin, autos veloces**_

**Linda: |**_**Un James Dean deprimido**_

**C, A, L y K: |**_**Dean deprimido**_

**Abril: |**_**Te pregunto ¿Cuál es el problema?**_

**Linda: |**_**Tú dices, Oh no es nada**_

**Karai: |**_**El corazón se acelera fuera de control**_

**Cristal: |**_**Y tú sabías que no podía dejarlo ir**_

**K y C: |**_**Solías ser ese chico que yo amaba**_

**Li y A: |**_**Y yo solía ser la chica de tus sueños**_

**A, Li, C y K: |**_**Quien iba a saber que el curso de este viaje nos lastimaría fatalmente**_

**Li y K: |**_**Te llevaste los mejores años de mi vida**_

**A y C: |**_**Yo me lleve los mejores años de tu vida**_

**Li, A, C, K: |**_**Siento como si el amor me hubiera golpeado en la noche. Rezó porque el amor no me golpee dos veces**_

**Cristal: |**_**Labial rojo, pétalos de rosa, un corazón roto**_

**Karai: |**_**Yo era su Marilyn Monroe**_

**Abril: |**_**Ojos marrones, esmoquin, autos veloces**_

**Linda: |**_**Un James Dean deprimido**_

**C y K: |**_** ¿Qué es el amor sin tragedia?**_

**A y Li: | **_**¿Qué es el amor sin tragedia?**_

**K y C: |**_**Marilyn Monroe**_

**A y C: | **_**¿Qué es el amor sin tragedia?**_

**K y Li: | **_**¿Qué es el amor sin tragedia?**_

Las niñas expresaron sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

**A, C, Li, K: Te amo, pero ojala jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.**

…**EN LA NOCHE…**

Los chicos cenaron en silencio, y sus padres los miraron preocupados, ellos estaban siempre hablando, sobre todo de las niñas, pero ahora ni una palabra. Entonces Leo hablo.

**Leo: Ya termine (Inclinándose respetuosamente) Gracias por la comida.**

**Splinter: Ve a darte un baño Leonardo.**

**Leo: Sí, padre.**

Raphael se acabo de un bocado todo y se levanto.

**Rapha: Iré a ducharme.**

**Splinter: No te tardes Raphael.**

El niño no contesto y se subió por uno de los 5 elevadores que había en su casa.

**Donnie: Ya acabe padre.**

**Splinter: Pero no has comido ni la mitad del plato.**

**Donnie: No tengo hambre, puedo irme a dormir.**

Splinter asintió y lo dejo ir a su cuarto. En eso Tang Shen volteo a ver a Mikey y se sorprendió enormemente de ver que el pequeño apenas y había tocado su comida, solo jugaba con el tenedor, pero nada más.

**Tang Shen: Mikey, mi amor ¿Qué tienes? Tu plato esta casi lleno, tu siempre comes más que los demás ¿Por qué no has comes?**

**Mikey: No me siento bien, mami.**

La mujer se levanto de su asiento preocupadísima, se arrodillo frente a él y le tomo la temperatura con su mano.

**Tang Shen: Que raro, no tienes fiebre.**

**Mikey: Me duele…**

**Splinter: ¿Dónde te duele?**

**Mikey: (Señalándose el pecho) Aquí…**

Splinter y Tang Shen se vieron entre sí al ver que el pequeño señalando su corazón.

**Mikey: ¿Me puedo ir a dormir?**

**Tang Shen: (Sonriéndole con dulzura) Claro mi amor… ¿Te llevo?**

**Mikey: (Negando con la cabeza) No, yo puedo ir solito. Hasta mañana.**

Se levanto de su asiento y abrazó a su madre y luego a su padre y subió el ascensor a su cuarto.

**Tang Shen: ¿Crees que pasó algo con las niñas?**

**Splinter: No lo sé. Solo espero que estén bien.**

Los niños estaban cada quien en su respectiva habitación, Raphael en su GYM, golpeado un saco de box, recordando con rabia esa tarde en la escuela. Leo tratando de meditar, pero apenas cerraba los ojos se le venían a la mente unos ojos amarillos, así que se desconcentraba demasiado. Donnie intentaba terminar su tarea pero simplemente las ganas de llorar le ganaban al acordarse de que había perdido a su mejor amiga para siempre, terminaba mojando la hoja, así que tenía que arrancarla y empezar de nuevo. Y Mikey estaba en su cama cubierto por las sabanas sin poder dormir, solo recordaba que Linda ya no lo quería como su amigo, así que solo se atino a prender su radio y al igual que sus hermanos una estación de radio que estaba pasando una canción y cada quien cantaba, desde su cuarto la parte que se sabía de la canción. ( watch?v=zkm1vvaOz1E)

**Rapha: |**_**Wait a minute before you tell me anything. How was your day?**____**Cause I have been missing|**_

**Leo:**_** |You by my side, yeah**___

**Rapha: |**_**Did I awake you out of your dream.**____**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**___

**Leo: |**_**You calm me down**__**. **__**There's something about the sound of your voice**___

**Mikey:**_** |I-I-I-I'm never, never|**_

**D, M, L, R: |**_**Never as far away as it may seem**___

**Mikey: |**_**Soon we'll be together**___

**Rapha: |**_**We'll pick up right where we left off**__**. Great**__**, London, Tokyo.**____**There's just one thing that I gotta do|**_

**L, R, M, D: |**_**Hello, tucks you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone.|**_

**Rapha: |**_**And I can hardly take another goodbye**__**. **__**Baby, it won't be long. And you're the one that I'm waiting on**___

**R, L, M, D:**_** |Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, Hello|**_

**Donnie: |**_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide|**_

**M, D, R, L:**_** |Girl I'll be thinking about you|**_

**Donnie: |**_**Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**___

**D, R, M, L:**_** |Girl I'll be thinking about you|**_

**Donnie:**_** |Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**__**. **__**But don't you worry|**_

**Leo:**_** |Cause you have my heart**___

**Donnie: |**_**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city**__**. **__**Just get up and go**___

**Leo: |**_**The show must go on so I need you to be strong**___

**Mikey:**___**I-I-I-I'm never, never.|**_

**L, D, R, M: |**_**Never as far away as it may seem|**_

**Rapha:**_** |No never|**_

**Mikey: |**_**Soon we'll be together**___

**Donnie:**___**We'll pick up right where we left off|**_

**Rapha:**___**Great, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do**___

**R, L, M, D:**_** Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, Hello, tucks you in every night on the phone.**_

**Rapha: |**_**Not gonna let me take another goodbye.**____**Baby, it won't be long**__**. **__**You're the one that I'm waiting on|**_

**L, D, M, R: |**_**Hello, tucks you in every night on the phone|**_

**Donnie: |**_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**___

**Rapha:**_** |WORLDWIDE|**_

**Donnie: |**_**Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**___

** D, R, L, M: **_**Girl I'll be thinking about you. **_

**Mikey:**___**Oh**__**. **__**Wherever the wind blows me.**____**You're still the one and only girl on my mind**___

**Rapha: |**_**No, baby know no one better|**_

**Donnie: |**_**Worldwide|**_

**Rapha: |**_**So always remember|**_

**Donnie: |**_**Worldwide|**_

**Rapha: |**_**Always remember, girl you're mine**__**.**____**Great, London, Tokyo**__**. **__**There's just one thing that I gotta do**_

**R, L, M, D: |**_**Hello, tucks you in every night on the phone.**____**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone|**_

**Rapha: |**_**Not gonna let me take another goodbye**__**. **__**Babe, it won't be long.**____**You're the one that I'm waiting on|**_

**L, M, D, R: |**_**Hello, tucks you in every night on the phone. HELOOOW**___

**Donnie: |**_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide|**_

**M, D, R, L: |**_**Girl I'll be thinking about you|**_

**Donnie: |**_**Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide|**____**  
><strong>_**D, M, R, L: |**_**Girl I'll be thinking about you|**_

**Rapha:**___**Worldwide|**_

**Donnie: |**_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**__**. **__**But don't you worry**___

**L, R, D, M: **_**|Cause you have my heart|**_

Al terminar la canción los 4 notaron que estaban llorando, pero ya no les importaba, solo sabían que ya no tendrían esperanzas con ellas.

**L, R, D, M: Ojala no tenga que volver a verte nunca más, para que ya no sufra nadie.**

…**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA…**

Los hermanos estaban en la espera de las chicas, aunque los miraran con odio con rencor o con lo que fuera, querían aunque fuera que notaran que allí estaban. En ese momento llego el profesor.

**Profesor: Buenos días clase, veo que estamos todos. Así que empezaremos con el tema de la emigración de las mariposas monarcas que efectúan de Canadá hasta México y…**

**Xever: Disculpe profesor, pero faltan Cristal, Karai, Abril y Linda…**

**Profesor: Muy observador señor Xever, lo que pasa es que Abril, Karai y Cristal parten hoy mismo a Japón, Grecia, y Londres, respectivamente, creo que en una hora se va su avión y además la madre de Linda informo que irían a Paris a empezar una nueva película que la madre acepto así que se van hoy mismo al igual que las otras 3, por lo tanto ya no vendrán a esta escuela. Bueno, como decía la migración de mariposas monarca…**

Pero los chicos ya no prestaban atención al profesor, escucharon claramente cómo dijo que ellas se iban en ese mismo instante y tal vez ya nunca volverían a verse…Así que pensaban en cómo irse cuando en ese momento oyeron un golpe seco, y vieron a Mikey desmayado.

**Profesor: Hamato Miguel Ángel ¿Está bien?**

Perfecto, eso era lo que necesitaban.

**Leo: Lo llevaremos a la enfermería.**

**Rapha: No se siente bien.**

**Donnie: Avisare que llamen a nuestros padres.**

El profesor les dio unos pases para salir de clases, y los 3 llevaron a Mikey hasta la enfermería, luego de unos minutos llego Splinter. Quien en cuanto se entero de la situación se llevo a sus hijos, al llegar al carro Mikey se despertó.

**Mikey: (Desorientado) ¿Qué paso?**

**Rapha: Azotaste como mosca en parabrisas.**

**Mikey: ¡¿YO?!**

**Splinter: Quiero saber que paso.**

Los niños le explicaron la situación, y le rogaron que le dejaran ir al aeropuerto para al menos despedirse de las niñas.

**Splinter: El aeropuerto esta a una hora de viaje.**

**Rapha: Por favor, Sensei.**

**Leo: Se van a ir, y tal vez nunca las veremos de nuevo.**

**Donnie: Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenemos para disculparnos.**

Splinter medito un poco sobre eso, cuando sintió a alguien jalar su camisa, y al bajar la mirada se encontró con su hijo de naranja llorando a moco tendido.

**Mikey: Papito…Snif…La extraño…**

Splinter miro con decisión a sus hijos y suspiro…

**Splinter: Pónganse el cinturón de seguridad niños, será un viaje agitado.**

Los niños obedecieron y se lo colocaron y su padre avanzo lo más rápido que pudo. Los niños rogaban internamente que llegaran a tiempo.

_**¿Por qué sentirme vulnerable, al defender lo que es amar?**_

Las niñas se abrazaban entre sí despidiéndose y prometiéndose llamarse en cuanto llegaran a salvo de su vuelo. Mientras los padres de las niñas se miraban entre sí con miradas de aprobación. Cosa que le pareció extraño a Elsa y a las madres de Linda y Abril.

_** ¿Cómo explicar lo inexplicable? Confundimos la ilusión con la razón**_

Splinter manejaba esquivando coches y peatones a toda velocidad. Mientras los niños rogaban llegar a tiempo. Al menos querían verlas por última vez.

_**No te alejes sin mirarme, trata de aceptarme pues yo solo busco, quien me quiera, tal como soy. Y sé que nadie es perfecto, pero hoy, descubro en tu calor la fe que me calma a tú lado, de dejar el miedo en el pasado. Sé que mi corazón vive, qué liberes ya el amor que guardo en mis brazos por ti. Lléname de tú amor**_

Cristal abrazaba a su madre lo más fuerte que pudo y ella solo soltaba lágrimas de tristeza porque no vería a su hija en un largo tiempo y era obvio que la iba a extrañar.

**Elsa: Recuerda mi amor, jamás cierres tu corazón, eres libre elegir lo que quieras, confía en tu corazón, no en tu razón. Te quiero mucho, mi niña.**

**Cristal: Yo te quiero más.**

**Elsa: Yo te quiero aún más.**

Luego de llenarla de besos su padre la llamo, pero ella estaba aferrada a su madre, solo por ella quería quedarse, pero no podía.

**Azafata 1: Pasajeros con destino a Grecia, el vuelo saldrá en un momento favor de preparase frente a la puerta 8.**

La niña abrazó a sus amigas, y cada una tomo un relicario, hecho por la madre de Cristal, con una foto de las 4 y de los chicos, a pesar de todo los iban a extrañar.

**Azafata 2: Pasajeros con destino a Londres favor de pasar a la puerta 5.**

**Kirby: Vámonos Abril.**

**Azafata 3: Pasajeros con destino a Tokio, reportarse en puerta 1.**

**Shredder: Karai…**

**Karai: Sí papá…**

**Azafata: Pasajegos con destino a Pagis, favog espegag en puegta 4, saldremos en unos minutos. Megcie.**

**Padre de Linda: Hija, hay que irnos.**

Las 4 se abrazaron como si nunca se volverían a ver y se fueron con sus respectivos padres hacia su nueva vida.

_**No te alejes sin mirarme, trata de aceptarme pues yo solo busco, quien me quiera, tal como soy. Y sé que nadie es perfecto, pero hoy, descubro en tu calor la fe que me calma a tú lado, de dejar el miedo en el pasado. Sé que mi corazón vive, qué liberes ya el amor que guardo en mis brazos por ti. Lléname de tú amor**_

Los niños llegaron en ese momento al aeropuerto y bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron del auto, Elsa al verlos le señalo a cada uno el camino de cada niña, sabía que esa era la única oportunidad que tenían para demostrar que si le importaban.

**Elsa: "**_**Dense prisa niños, yo se que pueden**_**".**

___**Como aceptar lo inevitable**____**si el miedo inunda mi resolución**_____

Los niños buscaban desesperados entre toda la gente a las niñas, no querían perderlas…No podían…

**|S**_**olo busco que me quieras**__**  
><strong>__**|Tal y como soy**____**  
><strong>_**|Y**_**o se que nadie es perfecto pero**__**  
><strong>_**|H**_**oy descubro en tu calor**____**  
><strong>_**|L**_**a fe que me calma a tu lado**__**  
><strong>__**Al dejar el miedo en el pasado**_

Karai estaba a punto de entrar a la puerta que la llevaría a su lugar de origen cuando escucho algo.

**Leo: ¡KARAIIIIIIIIII!**

**Karai: "**_**¿Leo?**_**"**

La niña buscaba a la tortuga pero no la encontró, solo vio a muchos mutantes y humanos caminar en el aeropuerto, pero ni rastro del niño. Solo bajo la mirada con pesar. Pero antes de que se fuera gritó.

**Karai: ¡ADIÓS LEONARDO!**

Él niño lo escucho y sintió que el corazón se le detenía, pero aun así siguió hasta ver a la niña entrar a la puerta dedicándole una última mirada, llena de alegría, tristeza y un silencioso adiós, para luego entrar al avión.

**Leo: (Soltando una lagrima de dolor) Karai…Perdóname.**

_**Sé que mi corazón pide que**__**  
><strong>__**Liberes al amor**__**  
><strong>__**Que guardo en mis brazos por ti**__**  
><strong>__**Lléname de tu amor**_

Rapha vio a la niña entrar a la puerta para después entrar al avión. Esa era su última oportunidad.

**Rapha: ¡CRISTAL!**

La niña se detuvo al igual que sus lágrimas. Se volteo y vio al niño mirándola desde lejos, ella tenía tantas ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y no separarse nunca de él, pero recordó que él le dijo que ya no la quería, no confiaba en ella, "_El amor y la desconfianza no pueden vivir en la misma casa_" eso lo había leído en un libro, pero no quería dejarlo así que se despidió de él con su más sincera sonrisa y se fue llorando, no sabía si de felicidad por haberlo visto por última vez, de tristeza porque ya no lo volvería a ver, o de dolor porque sabía que ellos ya no tendrían nada…

_**Hoy descubro en tu calor**__**  
><strong>__**La fe que me calma a tu lado**__**  
><strong>__**Al dejar el miedo en el pasado**_

…**MIKEY Y LINDA…**

Él de naranja la había alcanzado y ambos se habían abrazado lo más fuerte que podían. Ellos eran muy inocentes y muy amigables, nada podría destruir su amistad…Al menos no todavía tan fuerte

**Mikey: Te quiero Linda…**

**Linda: Y yo a ti Mikey…**

**Mikey: Llámame cuando llegues ¿Sí?**

**Linda: Sí…Dile a tus hermanos que se cuiden.**

El asintió y la niña lo beso en la frente antes de irse con sus padres para irse a Japón.

_**Sé que mi corazón pide que**__**  
><strong>__**|Liberes al amor**_

…**DONNIE Y ABRIL…**

El niño si había llegado tarde, la puerta se había cerrado y no podía hacer nada, cuando vio una ventana de vidrio que le permitía ver el avión de Abril, corrió a ver si podía ver a la niña y afortunadamente la vio con la cabeza gacha y ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, viendo la ventana, cuando su miradas se encontraron, él niño le había enseñado a leer labios, y ella quería despedirse.

**Donnie: Buen viaje.**

**Abril: Te amo.**

En ese momento el avión empezó a alejarse, Abril recargo su manita en la ventana y Donnie hizo lo mismo en la que se asomaba, hasta perder de vista el rostro lloroso de Abril.

**Donnie: Yo también te amo Abril…**

_**Que guardo en mis brazos por ti**__**  
><strong>__**Lléname de tu amor**__**  
><strong>__**Lléname de tu amor**__**  
><strong>__**Lléname de tu amor**_

Abril estaba sentada nerviosa en su asiento de primera clase, sus padres estaban delante de ella resolviendo unos asuntos de su trabajo en sus computadoras que inventaron que no interferirían con la señal del avión. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y se aferraba al asiento, cuando se sentó junto a ella una niña de aparentemente su edad de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos color miel. Traía una blusa azul, unos jeans y tenis color morado.

**-Hola.**

**Abril: Hola…**

**-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?**

**Abril: Claro no hay problema.**

La niña se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió…

**-Me llamo Luisa, Luisa Gómez.**

**Abril: Soy Abril, Abril O´Neill.**

**Luisa: Mucho gusto…**

Lo que ninguna sabía es que desde ese encuentro iban a convertirse en muy buenas amigas.

…**CON LOS NIÑOS…**

Los 4 llegaron cabizbajos con Elsa que se quedo hablando con Splinter.

**Splinter: ¿Cómo les fue?**

**Leo: Ya se fueron…**

A Elsa le rompió el corazón verlos llorar así que los abrazó con dulzura y luego les hablo.

**Elsa: Les puedo decir cómo están si ustedes quieren, Cristal las niñas se verán de vez en cuando, así que le puedo preguntar como están, y ya se los digo a ustedes.**

**L, M, D, R: Muchas gracias, señora.**

Elsa se despidió de los niños y Splinter, para luego retirarse en su auto con chofer.

**Splinter: Vamos a casa niños.**

**M, R, D, L: Hai, sensei.**

La rata se llevó a sus hijos en silencio a la casa, cuando su madre los vio se preocupo, ella jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver a la que traía a su hijo de azul de un ala, pero aun así sentía que ella era especial al igual que las otras 3, ellas habían llamado a su casa para despedirse, porque la querían mucho, y ella también las quería.

Pasaron 3 días y le deprimió que sus niños no quisieran comer ni nada…Ni siquiera querían ir a la escuela, y ella los entendía.

**Tang Shen: **_**Por favor, que mis niños estén bien. Estoy segura de que pronto se volverán a ver, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que regresen.**_

Y fue corriendo a la cocina a preparar pizza para los niños y esperaba que ellos quisieran comer…

_**Quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, jalones de oreja, amenazas de muerte. Todo se admite mientras no sea un comentario parecido al de "Realturtlefan".**_

_**Una última cosa para Lovemikey, una amiga quiere saber si le prestas tu OC para Mikey, por que quiere hacer una historia y le falta un OC para Mikey. Así que… ¿Qué te parece?**_

_**Nos vemos en otra de mis historias próximamente…**_

_**Se despide su amiga del alma: "Sesshoxcris" Chaito.**_


	7. Hemos cambiado

**TMNT "Enamorados"**

**Capitulo 7 "Hemos cambiado"**

**Nota: Bueno en este capítulo saldrá mí querida hermanita de corazón **Bruneli12 **y los chicos y las chicas se reencontraran. Y los fans de Apritello y Minda me van a querer matar.**

Una ruidosa alarma empezó a sonar por toda la habitación… Y una mano verde trataba de apagarla.

**¿?: Ya oí… Ya oí… Me levanto.**

Tomo una bandana que estaba en su mesa y se la pone… Luego va a su desordenado closet y se pone unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta roja, rota por las mangas.

**¿?: ¿Es necesario ir hoy a la escuela?**

En eso se escucho una voz desde la cocina.

**Tang Shen: Hijos a desayunar.**

**Los 4: ¡Ya vamos ma!**

La tortuga se puso una bandana color rojo en su cabeza y se puso sus Saiz en el cinturón.

**Rapha: ¡ODIO LA ESCUELA!**

…

**¿?: Buenos días mamá.**

**Tang Shen: Buenos días cielo. Tus huevos con tocino bien crujiente.**

**Splinter: (Leyendo el periódico) Buenos días Leonardo.**

**Leonardo: Buenos días padre.**

Leonardo ya era un muchacho de 15 años, traía sus Katanas en la espalda y una camiseta azul y unos pantalones blancos junto a sus tenis color azul marino y su bandana azul.

**Leonardo: Gracias por la comida.**

**Tang Shen: ¿Y tus hermanos?**

**Rapha: Hola…**

**Splinter: Buenos días Raphael.**

**Rapha: ¿Qué tienen de buenos?**

**Tang Shen: Hola mi amor (Besándole la frente)**

**Rapha: (Limpiándose la frente) Mamá. Ya no soy un bebe**

**Splinter: Raphael…**

**¿?: (Entrando leyendo un libro) Buen día, estaba estudiando para el examen de física de hoy en la escuela.**

La tortuga que entro era un poco más baja que Rapha. Tenía los ojos rojizos y na bandana purpura, tenía un suéter morado y unos pantalones grises junto a unos zapatos negros y con su bastón Bo en su espalda…Como no vería por donde iba…Chocaba con todo…Y Rapha y Leo se aguantaban las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

**Splinter: Donatello ¿Qué dije sobre los libros en la mesa?**

**Donnie: Lo siento…**

Dejo su libro de lado y se empezó a comer sus panqueques con miel y su taza de café… Cuando una tortuga de ropas naranjas y unos nunchakus en la cintura.

**Mikey: BOOYAKASHA!**

**Tang Shen: Buen día mi amor.**

**Mikey: Hola mami…**

La mujer le dejo unos huevos en la mesa…

**Mikey: Que hambre…**

**Rapha: Papa…Queremos ir al concurso de bandas del próximo año ¿Nos dejas ir?**

**Splinter: ¿Cuánto de la inscripción?**

**L, M, R, D: 3000 de la inscripción.**

**Splinter: Mejoren los promedios ustedes tres y consigan 250 dólares cada uno y es un trato.**

Todos empiezan a festejar…

**Tang Shen: Dense prisa… O llegaran tarde…**

Los chicos agarraron sus almuerzos y fueron a la escuela en su camioneta llamada… El "Tortu-Móvil"

…**MIENTRAS EN LA ESCUELA…**

Una chica de cabello negro y rubio de atrás, con 3 piercing en la oreja bajaba con una mochila negra e iba vestida de negro con armadura plateada llegaba a la escuela.

**Chica: ¿Cuánto tiempo sin ver este lugar?**

**Chica 2: ¿Karai?**

La mencionada volteo y se sorprendió de ver a una chica pelinaranja de ojos azules con una camiseta amarilla y unos jeans y botas.

**Karai: ¿A-Abril?**

Las dos se quedan mirando un rato hasta que se abrazan con mucha fuerza…

**Karai: Hace tiempo que no te veo…**

**Abril: Y yo a ti… Sabes cuánto tiempo me deprimí por no verlas.**

En ese momento llego una lujosa limosina de la que bajo una bella chica rubia de ojos azul claro con una blusa rosita y con una falda de mezclilla y unas zapatillas de Tacón.

**Chica: (Al chofer) Gracias Jarbis.**

**Jarbis: Que tenga buen día, señorita Linda…**

En cuanto la limosina se fue la chica volteo y quedo frente a Karai y Abril.

**Linda: Hola.**

**A y K: ¿Linda?**

**Linda: Si.**

**Abril: Mírate nada más… Estas hermosa.**

**Karai: No puedo creerlo. Después de tantos años.**

**Linda: ¿Amm? ¿Las conozco?**

Las dos sacan el collar que Elza les regalo hace tiempo…Y al verlos Linda abrió los ojos como platos.

**Linda: Abril… Karai…**

Las dos asintieron felices y Linda se les abalanzo…

**Linda: Chicas hace tanto que no las veo…**

**¿?: ¡ABRIL!**

**¿?: Roja ¿Dónde estás?**

En ese momento llegaron Luisa y una chica castaña con el cabello largo y lizo y con los ojos cafés.

**Abril: Chicas… Estoy aquí.**

**Karai: ¿Quiénes son?**

**Abril: Ellas son Luisa y Alice… Mis mejores amigas de Londres.**

**Linda: Mi nombre es Linda… Es un honor.**

**Karai: Me llamo Karai.**

**Luisa: El honor es todo nuestro…**

**Alice: ¡Oye! Ya sabes quién te busca.**

**Abril: Que venga si es que me quiere ver… Sigo enojada por lo del aeropuerto…**

En ese momento llego el Tortu-Móvil. Y los chicos bajaron.

**Mikey: Jajajajajaja…. Que buen chiste Rapha…**

**Linda: (Sorprendida) "**_**M-Mikey**_**"**

**Leo: Jajaja… Si, es decir… ¿Quién hace eso con los palillos chinos?**

**Karai: (Indiferente) "**_**Leo**_**"**

**Donnie: Jajajaja… Hasta yo estaría así por hacer eso.**

**Abril: (Enojada) "**_**Donatello**_**"**

Las 3 tortugas se detienen y ven a Karai, Abril y Linda paradas en la entrada de la escuela…

**Leo: ¿Karai?**

**Donnie: ¿Abril?**

**Mikey: ¿Linda?**

Las tres mencionadas se les quedaron viendo hasta que escucharon una moto negra con detalles de nieve… Y de allí bajo una muchacha de cabello negro de ojos azules y con una chamarra de cuero y pantalones obscuros con un collar de corazón como hielo.

**Abril: No puedo creerlo.**

**Linda: ¿Esa es…?**

En ese momento Rapha bajo de la camioneta y se quedo sorprendido al ver a Karai, Abril y Linda… Pero cuando volteo a ver la moto se quedo de piedra al ver a la chica que bajaba de ella…

**Rapha: "**_**Es imposible**_**"**

**Karai: ¿Cristal?**

La mencionada volteo a donde la llamaron y se sorprendió de ver a las 3 chicas a las que consideraban sus mejores amigas.

**Cristal: ¿Chicas?**

Las tres se abalanzaron a la peli negra y la abrazaron hasta asfixiarla…

**Cristal: No puedo… Respirar.**

Las tres la soltaron.

**Linda: Perdón… No pude evitarlo.**

**Abril: Estas hermosa.**

**Cristal: ¿Yo? Mírense ustedes…**

**Karai: Jajaja… No vas a cambiar nunca.**

Los chicos estaban a punto de avanzar hacia ellas cuando escucharon una camioneta llegar. Y de allí bajo un sujeto de cabellos castaños y ojos azules con camisa azul cielo y jeans ajustados con botas cafés.

**Mikey: Es Chris Bradford…**

**Linda: Mi amor…**

**Mikey: ¿Qué?**

Linda fue a abrazar al castaño y este la abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

**Chris: No te iba a dejar sola en tu primer día.**

**Karai: Ejem…**

**Linda: Ah sí… Lo siento. Chicas él es Chris Bradford… Mi novio.**

Al oír esa frase Mikey sintió que se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

**Mikey: "**_**¿Su novio?**_**".**

**Abril: Genial… Un placer**

**Karai: ¿Desde cuándo tienes novio?**

**Linda: Salimos desde hace como un año.**

**Chris: Linda, sabes que no me gusta verte con esa ropa.**

**Linda: Perdona amor… me cambio en mi casa.**

**Abril: ¿Ustedes no tienen novio? (A Karai y Cristal)**

**C y K: No… ¿Y tú?**

**Abril: pues…**

En ese momento llego un chico de cabellos y ojos negros en una bicicleta.

**Abril: ¿Casey?**

**Casey: ¿Qué? me extrañabas.**

**Abril: Hola… Chicas, el es mi novio Casey.**

Y en ese momento Donnie sintió que su corazón se pulverizaba.

**Karai: ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? Vamos antes de que suene la campana…**

Todos entraron a la escuela pero Cristal en un momento vio a las tortugas…Ellos al principio creyeron que los miraría con enojo o algo pero ella solo los saludo con la mano y una sonrisa… Como si jamás los hubiera visto.

**Karai: Cris… ¿Vienes o qué?**

**Cristal: Ya voy…**

Y se fue dejando a los chicos con el corazón roto.

**Bueno… no tengo mucha inspiración como dije antes.**

_**Lovemikey**_**: Quieres ayudarnos a Sara y a mí en la de "Las hermanas Ying y Yang" por favor.**

**Y sigue el concurso para mi nuevo finc.**

**Opción 1: Yaoi**

**Opción 2: Temática de "La Belle et la Bete"**

**Opción 3: Los chicos en la temática de "La Otra familia"**

**Opción 4: Una versión de las tortugas humanas bebes. Con Tang Shen, Hamato Yoshi, Oroku Sakí… Etc.**

**Comenten por fis… Chao**


End file.
